Coming to Terms
by ElvenLadyOfLegolas
Summary: Katie and Freddie are always fighting, but would do anything for each other. However now Freddie needs to come to terms with his feelings. My first School of Rock fic. No Flames please!
1. Introducing Katie Freddy

Disclaimer: anything that is made by someone else isn't mine. Anything that is new and original is mine.  
  
Well, this is one of my first fic's, and my first School of Rock fic. PLEASE don't flame me!!! However constructive criticism is always welcome.  
  
~~ : Maria : ~~  
  
Summary: Katie and Freddie are always going at each other. But at the same time they would do anything for each other. However Freddie has to come to terms with his feelings soon.  
  
~~~~~~~~ Freddie always liked to annoy Katie. He loved how her face would make that beautiful little pout. However for now he would just sit and watch her from across the room.  
  
It was a long time since they had first started the band. The band formed when they were in fifth grade, and now they were in eighth! However much time had gone by, the band was still doing great. They were getting gigs all over the place! New songs came and went, just as fast as Freddie's girlfriends. All the girls seemed to be in love with his punk rocker attitude. He had all sorts of girls on him left and right. However none of them mattered to him, it seemed except the one he couldn't get. Katie.  
  
He and her always had their jibes at each other. However they seemed inseparable. They were always hanging together. Whether it would be at each other's houses, or just walking around.  
  
For now though, they were in class, math to be exact, and he didn't feel like working. Freddie hated his math teacher, Ms. Murphy. A beast if ever there was one. She gave them a ton of boring work to do, not to mention assigned seats. Freddie sat in the back and Katie sat a few rows up. Even though he hated the seats, he liked the fact that he could look at her as often as he liked withought being noticed.  
  
After what seemed to be an eternity the bell rang, the final bell of the day. Freddie was out of that room faster than light. However when he has gotten out of the door he waited for Katie.  
  
'I thought you were gonna leave me to wait to Dewey's apartment all be myself.' Said Katie with a smirk.  
  
'Not a chance.' He responded.  
  
'Just hold on a sec while I get my bass.' She said.  
  
'Worried I'll leave you alone? Cant stand the thought of being separated from me?' replied Freddie with his normal air of slyness.  
  
'Well fine leave, as long as you think you wont get lost going out the door.' Came back Katie. 'And don't think for a second that I am attracted to your ugly person for a second.'  
  
'O that hurts.' Said Freddie. 'You know you want my sexy bod'  
  
'Uh right, sure.' Said Katie walking into her homeroom.  
  
After retrieving her bass, she and Freddie started to walk to Dewey's.  
  
~~At the apartment~~  
  
'Hey! You guys are late what took you so long!' yelled Summer in her usual bossy voice.  
  
'Dude chill. No need to go all psychotic on us. And as to why we are late, why don't you ask Miss. Slow- At- Everything.' Said Freddie.  
  
'I was just getting my bass. Would you rather I didn't bring it next time?' yelled Katie right back at Summer.  
  
Rather flushed, Summer responded 'Fine. Whatever. Just don't let it happen again.'  
  
'Doesn't she give us the "your late" speech every band practice?' whispered Freddie to Katie.  
  
'And she doesn't seem to tire from it.' Responded Katie.  
  
'Okay, come on guys. Lets ROCK!' in came Dewy with his usual air of excitement, and wildness.  
  
~~After practice~~  
  
'Katie, come on I'll walk you home.' Said Freddie like he did after every practice.  
  
'Thanx. You never know what sort f weirdo is out there. Thank heavens for my big brave Freddie.' Said Katie in a sarcastic manner.  
  
'I know, I know. You cant possibly live without me.' Joked Freddie.  
  
'Don't think you're that needed.' Retorted Katie.  
  
'Come on, before your dad finds out where we've been.' Said Freddie.  
  
Katie's dad had never been to thrilled about her being in a band. In fact he had forbade her from going to practices. Even though he said he didn't like the idea of a band because there was all the alchohol and drugs, there was a bigger, different reason. Freddie. He didn't like Freddie. One could almost say, he hated Freddie. He didn't like the idea that his "little girl" was hanging around with his type. Also, he never wanted anything to come in the way of her and Thomas Hellsborne. Thomas Hellsborne was the son of Katie's fathers boss' company. A very wealthy young man, her father always said. However Katie couldn't stand him. She thought him a repulsive little twerp.  
  
'Ya, no kidding. Especially if he finds out I'm with you. He'll probably throw a huge fit.' Said Katie.  
  
'Why dose your dad hate me do much?' inquired Freddie. 'The last time I checked, I haven't done anything to your old man.'  
  
'Well, you know, the Thomas Hellsborne thing.' Responded Katie grimly. 'He is worried that you and I will fall deeply in love, which will disrupt his business plans greatly.'  
  
'O ya, I almost forget. Isn't he like trying to set you two up as an arranged marriage?' he asked.  
  
'He is trying. But every time he even brings up the name Thomas, I say "dad, shut up, I am not marrying or getting together with that bastard called a boy."' She mimicked.  
  
;I'll bet your dad loved that!' laughed Freddie.  
  
'He was furious. He started lecturing me on proper manners. As if he hadn't heard me say a thing about Hellsborne.' Sighed Katie. 'And don't worry about him finding out, he is at a business meeting in Rome.'  
  
'Then you don't have to be home for a while right?' Freddie asked. When she nodded her head he continued. 'Then why don't you come over to my place? My parents are out for another 2 weeks. You never know what could be accomplished in that time.' He grinned mischievously.  
  
'Boys. Do you ever get your mind off sex?' asked Katie.  
  
'Not often.' Admitted Freddie. 'But really, come to my house. It's just next to your place. We'll order up a pizza just like we would when we were kids. Watch some movies, listen to some actually good music, it'll be fun.'  
  
'Fine. But I swear Freddie Jones, you make a move on me and I'll kick your ass to Poland.' Threatened Katie.  
  
'Deal'  
  
After they shook on it they took a new rout to Freddie's house. When he said next door, in their town that was pretty far. They lived in a rich town. How else would their parents afford to send them to such an expensive private school?  
  
'Here we are! I'll order the pizza. The normal right?' he asked.  
  
'What do you think?' responded Katie. 'Cheese, pepperoni, olives, and peppers just the way we always have it.'  
  
'Righto.' Said Freddie.  
  
After he had ordered they went into the living room. It was more like a huge ballroom. Katie went over to the fridge under the liquor bar. She got out some Mike's Hard Lemonade.  
  
'Ah yes, that's the stuff.' Said Freddie. 'Why don't we do this anymore? I miss this. It was so much fun when we were kids. And now we can get drunk doing it!' laughed Katie.  
  
Just then the doorbell rang.  
  
'I'll get it.' Said Freddie.  
  
After getting the pizza, they opened a few of the mikes and started talking about nothing in particular. The band, music, how much of a poser Avril Levine is.  
  
'Wanna watch a move?' asked Freddie.  
  
'As long as it isn't porn.' Said Katie.  
  
'O damn. No, just kidding. I was thinking the new Matrix.' Said Freddie.  
  
'No, how bout something that doesn't involve my favorite character dying.' Said Katie. 'How bout Gladiator? A time honored classic.'  
  
'Sure.' Said Freddie not complaining.  
  
About halfway through the end scene Katie and Freddie were beginning to get restless.  
  
'Can you turn up the air conditioning or something? I think that I'm burning up.' Said Katie.  
  
And indeed she did. She was beginning to sweat, and Freddie noticed that the sweat was making her look sexy.  
  
'I would advise against it. Either the thing doesn't work, or it becomes frigidly cold in here.' Said Freddie.  
  
'Then can we go for a dip in your pool?' asked Katie.  
  
Freddie was all for seeing Katie completely soaked so off they went into his backyard. Katie was already wearing shorts, so she took off her button down shirt and jumped in (don't worry she was wearing a tank top under her shirt). Freddie jumped in right after her, except instead of a graceful dive, he did a cannon ball that caused all the water to splash everywhere, including onto Katie.  
  
'Hey watch it!' exclaimed Katie. 'Wow, this is so much better. I thought I was goanna die of heat in your house!'  
  
'Well it happens.' Said Freddie.  
  
He swam over to her and got very close. He felt his hear race. What Katie didn't want him to know was that her heart was beating just as quickly?  
  
How was that for a start?  
  
Please I'm begging!!! Review!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Love always- ~~ : Maria : ~~ 


	2. Authors Note

A/n: THIS IS JUST A NOT TO READERS  
  
I know that some of you have been waiting dearly for a continuation (or I hope so). I have written a few more chapters, but I don't have my own computer with me. I'm writing this from a different computer. But by tomorrow night (around 7ish) hopefully I will have updated a few chapters. There will be a few chapters done by this upcoming Sunday. Wish me luck on my story!  
  
~~~~: MariA :~~~~ 


	3. Bad Fathers And Phone Calls

Disclaimer: anything that is made by someone else isn't mine. Anything that is new and original is mine.  
  
Yes, I know I haven't updated for a while. SORRY! But now I'm back to writing so hopefully, inspiration, will come to me more frequently.  
  
Well, this is one of my first fic's, and my first School of Rock fic. PLEASE don't flame me!!! However constructive criticism is always welcome.  
  
~~ : Maria : ~~  
  
Summary: Katie and Freddy are always going at each other. But at the same time they would do anything for each other. However Freddie has to come to terms with his feelings soon.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Just as he leaned in, they heard the screeching of tires. Katie's dad had come home early.  
  
'O fuck. He catches me, we'll be dead.' She said.  
  
'Come on, up to the tree.' Freddy whispered back.  
  
The tree. Their special place. Where they first met. When Katie moved in, first thing she did was climb tinto the tree next to her room window. There was Freddy, in the same tree. Not on her property, but on the other side. That was where they both met, and became friends.  
  
'He catches me and I sware I'll kill you.' She said angrily.  
  
'No you wont. You'd miss my sexy body to much.' He replied.  
  
'Shut up.' Katie said as she gathered her clothes.  
  
A few minuets later, they were at the base of the huge tree.  
  
'I had a really good time tonight. We should do this again soon.' She said.  
  
'Ya. I miss us just hanging around. Now off with you, before your dad realizes you're not home.' He said.  
  
'Goodnight.' She said, and a bit hesitantly gave him a small peck on the cheek.  
  
While going up the tree, she was thinking to herself, "Why did I just do that? What is my problem?"  
  
As she got into he room she heard her dad coming down the hall. She made a dash for he bathroom, and lept into the shower.  
  
'Katie?' she heard her dad call. 'The meeting went shorter than I expected. But I am going out again to Brazil next week.'  
  
'Okay.' She responded. She was really not in the mood to talk right now. It had been the best night until her dad came home.  
  
'O, I almost forgot, there is a dinner party that we will be hosting tomorrow night. I want you to be presentable. The boss and his son will be there. Would you do me a favor and show him around. Escort him that night. I don't want him to feel like he is being neglected in any way.' he said.  
  
'Do I really have to show monotone boy around?' she asked grudgingly.  
  
'Seeing as tomorrow is Saturday, I want you to go and get yourself a dress. I'll give you my credit card, and you can bring a friend.' He said as if she hadn't made that comment.  
  
'Can I bring a few?' she called from the bathroom, deciding to drop the argument.  
  
'As long as their name isn't Freddy Jones, than yes.' He said harshly.  
  
'I wasn't thinking of him so stop being so paranoid.' She said with a sigh. She hadn't been thinking of bringing Freddy. She thought that Summer and Marta would suffice.  
  
'I'll ask the driver to drive you and your friends around tomorrow.' Said her dad.  
  
'Thanks.' Replied Katie.  
  
She listned at the door and when it sounded like he was gone, she crept out of the bathroom. After checking to make sure he was gone, she put on her pajama's and got into her queen sized bed. All in all, it had been a very tiring day. She felt a slight tingle up her spine when she thought about how Freddy had come so close to her in the pool. She fell asleep thinking and dreaming of only him.  
  
~ At Freddy's house ~  
  
"Wow" that was what all his thoughts ended in.  
  
"Wow. She is so amazing. Beautiful, great at the bass, perfect, so... wow."  
  
He smiled to himself, but then stopped.  
  
"What the hell am I thinking? I've known her since 3rd grade. What the fuck? Where are these thoughts coming from?" he decided to call Zack.  
  
'Hello?' said Zack.  
  
'Hey dude, whats up?' said Freddy.  
  
'Man, you know that its like 12 in the morning right?' said Zack groggily.  
  
'Ya sorry bout this man but there is something I really need to talk to you about.' Said Freddy.  
  
'Hey, you okay? Cause I've known you for years your not the one to talk about your feelings.' Said Zack.  
  
'I think I'm fine but I'm not sure. Well, after practice I walked Katie home as usual, but instead of her going home we went to my place.' Explained Freddy.  
  
'You guys didn't have sex did you?' asked Zack.  
  
'No we didn't. But after eating pizza and watching a movie, we went for a dip in the pool. Well, now I'm not goanna get into detail or anything, but I almost kissed her. I don't even know why!' Freddy groaned.  
  
'Well dude, you have been crushing on her for a while haven't you?' asked Zack.  
  
'What are you talking about? I haven't been crushing on her. I... we... we've been friends that's all. And not to mention the fact that we are always fighting.' Said Freddy.  
  
'Hey, you called to ask my advice and here it is... GO OUT WITH HER!' yelled Zack.  
  
'Hey, dude, no need to yell. Besides, she would never go out with me'  
  
'Are you so sure about that? I mean seriously, everyone wants you two to go out. That is, everyone but Marta.' Said Zack.  
  
'What's that supposed to mean? Marta? What has this to do with her?' asked Freddy.  
  
'Well dude, you didn't know Marta likes you? That is even more obvious than you and Katie.' Said Zack.  
  
'Whatever man, even if we did go out, what would happen to the band if we broke up?' asked Freddy. 'Total and complete chaos, my friend.'  
  
'Dude I think that you should sleep on it and try and clear your head. You never know maybe by tomorrow you'll come up with a plan.' Said Zack.  
  
'Okay dude, I'll see you around.' Said Freddy, ending the conversation.  
  
Freddy sighed. He never thought he would be going through all this trouble about a girl. And what was this deal with Marta? He had kinda guesses that she liked him, but never thought about it much. Wow this had been a tiering day. He fell back on his pillow and went to sleep thinking about girls no more.  
  
A/N: Thanx SOOOOOO much to my reviewers: ShortStuff1 MarySueH8r Blondie0276 TriforceofWisdom- Haha I know. Look out Avril you have a hate club! Audi katia Princess642- Sorry for the spelling issues. I'm working on that. CuTeAnGeLs Flatfoot-92 RockinBassGurl- Thanks SOOO much I think your mu FIRST reviewer!! YAY!!  
  
Thanks everyone soooo much and keep reviews coming! I need to know what some of the plot should be so that I don't totally screw this up! 


	4. Problems with Hellsborne

Disclaimer: anything that is made by someone else isn't mine. Anything that is new and original is mine.  
  
Well, this is one of my first fic's, and my first School of Rock fic. PLEASE don't flame me!!! However constructive criticism is always welcome.  
  
~~ : Maria : ~~  
  
Summary: Katie and Freddie are always going at each other. But at the same time they would do anything for each other. However Freddie has to come to terms with his feelings soon.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Katie woke up with a smile. Then she remembered the dinner tonight. That sure wiped the smirk off her face quick. She rolled over and grabbed her phone and called up Summer.  
  
'Hello?'  
  
'Hey, Summer, this is Katie. I have to go and get a dress for this dinner party thing and my dad is giving me his credit card, wanna come for some shopping?' asked Katie.  
  
'Sure, who else is going?' asked Summer  
  
'Well I was goanna call Marta and see if she wanted to come do you mind?' asked Katie.  
  
'No I don't mind, pick me up at around noon how bout?' said Summer.  
  
'Okay, see you there.' Said Katie.  
  
'Okay, bye.' Said Summer.  
  
Katie called up Marta who agreed to go as well. So Katie began to get ready to leave. She was wearing dark jeans, and a black shirt that had "Dashboard Confessional" written on it. She also put on all her thin black elastics on her wrist. She brushed her hair, and then went downstairs. She never bothered with makeup much, she felt fine going natural.  
  
While downstairs eating some cereal the phone rang. She ran to answer it.  
  
'Hello?' she said.  
  
'Hello, this is Thomas Hellborne calling on Miss. Katie, I assume this is her I am speaking with.'  
  
'Yes this is she.' She said grudgingly. She didn't want to talk to him at all.  
  
'Yes, Katie, I was just calling to remind you that I am coming to the party tonight. I was just calling to tell you how much I am looking forward to seeing you.' He said in his sleek voice.  
  
'Well thanks for your call, but I've gotta go I have to go out and run some errands.' She said expecting him to end the conversation.  
  
'You shouldn't be so rude. A good wife never is so rude to people when they call upon them.' He scolded.  
  
"What gives him the right to lecture ME!?!" she wondered.  
  
'Well lucky for me I'm not getting married anytime soon.' She said. 'Good day.' She hung up the phone without even waiting for a reply.  
  
~~~~At the mall~~  
  
'What do you think of this one?' asked Katie.  
  
'I don't really like the blue and white, makes you look like a sailor.' Critiqued the girls.  
  
'So, Marta, what's up? It seems like we haven't talked in ages!' exclaimed Katie.  
  
'Well nothing really, I just suppose I've been distant lately.' Said Marta.  
  
'Well you should hang out with us more often.' Said Summer good-naturedly.  
  
'Here this is the last one.' Said Katie. As she came out Summer, and Marta gasped.  
  
'O my god!' exclaimed Summer. 'You have got to get that one'  
  
The dress was all black. Tight on the top and has spaghetti straps. At the waist it hung loose so if she twirled the dress would wave out gracefully.  
  
'Wow, it seems like it was made for you.' Exclaimed Marta.  
  
After paying for the dress the girls went to the Frendly's and got ice cream Sundays.  
  
'So Katie I saw that you and Freddie were kinda heating things up a bit after band hu?' said Summer in a husky voice.  
  
'I would hardly call that flirting.' Said Marta defensively.  
  
'Excuse me?' asked Katie in the nicest manner possible.  
  
'Well, Katie, I hate to burst your bubble, but I wouldn't call yelling at each other flirting. What is it? O, do you think that he likes you or something?' asked Marta as if Katie was some sort of case that Marta needed to sympathize for.  
  
'Well, I don't think that he likes me or anything.' Lied Katie, 'But he was kinda flirting. I mean it's a boy thing. They flirt with every girl within radius of them. Why? Do you like Freddie?'  
  
'Well isn't it obvious?' said Summer. 'She's been crushing on him for a while now.'  
  
'Excuse me? I don't think that it has been that long.' Said Marta. 'Anyway I think that its only a matter of time before he notices that we are destined for each other. I mean seriously, we are both in the same band, and we both listen to the same types of music, and I like him, not to mention we would make a great looking couple. What else is there?'  
  
'Well if he liked you than that would be a start.' Said Katie.  
  
'And how might you know he likes or dislikes me?' replied Marta.  
  
'I was just asking if you know wether or not he likes you. That's all no need to get all defensive.' Said Katie. Now that she looked at Marta, she could tell that they would make a very cute couple. Marta, was patite and blond. She had nice blue eyes and a small build. They would make a cute blonde couple. Now that she thought about it she felt sorta jealous. She envied Marta's looks. Marta had lovely light looks, Katie on the other hand had darker looks, more exotic. To the passerby they would take a double look in the direction of Marta, but then they would look at the girl next to her, Katie, and see how much more beautiful Katie was in comparison.  
  
'Well,' said Summer, trying to lighten the mood. 'Lets go, I bet that you have a lot of preparing to do for tonight, Katie.'  
  
'Ya, sure.' Said Katie. Marta said nothing but followed.  
  
After droping off the girls, and coming home, Katie felt totally exausted. She yelled for her father but no one answered. She expected he was out for work or something. When she got to her room, she went to the big comfy chair by the window and dropped onto it. Just when she thought that she was going to fall asleep she heard, 'HEY, WAKE UP!!'  
  
It was Freddie he thought that it would be a wonderful idea to yell really loud and wake her from her brink of sleep.  
  
'Was that absolutely necessary?' she asked.  
  
'No,' he responded, 'but it was funny as hell. Why are you so tired?'  
  
'I just got back from shopping with Summer, and Marta. There is this party that my dad is hosting here. He wants me to look all "presentable" for Hellsborne. It bites let me tall ya.' Said Katie.  
  
'Ya that dose bite. Well if there is any way in which I could make you night a little more fun, let me know.' He said with a wink.  
  
'You never get your mind off sex do you?' she said.  
  
'No actually, I don't.'he said.  
  
'Well maybe there is some way. If you could come up throught the tree at about 11 o'clock then maybe we can like hang and stuff in my room until they realize that I'm gone. Maybe if you play your cards right I'll make your night a little more fun.' She said in a seductive voice.  
  
'11 o'clock, I'll be there.' He said excidedly. 'You can sure bet I'll be there.'  
  
'Fine, I'll see you later then.' She said I gotta go get ready, the party is in only a few hours, and I still have to shower.' She said.  
  
'Okay, see ya.' He said and climbed back down the tree.  
  
After taking a relaxing hot shower, Katie dried her hair and straitened it. She pit on very little makeup. A little black eyeliner, and some lipgloss. Then she put on her dress. She had to admit, it did look good. It complemented her curves, and didn't make her look like a blimp. For a finishing touch, she added a little of her favorite purfume, Obsession. She slipped on her black spiked healed shoes, and then went to her room and read a little of Anne Rice's Interview With A Vampire.  
  
A short while later, somewhere around meeting Armande, she heard her father call.  
  
'Honey, come down, the guests have arrived!' said her father.  
  
"Urgh. Off to fight the savage beasts." She thought. She checked the clock, 8: 45. "Okay," she thought, "only 3 hours and 15 minuets to go." It was gonna be a long 3.15 hours, she could tell.  
  
~~3 hours later ~~ Katie checked the clock, quarter to 11!! YAY!! She thought that 11 would never come. Now all she had to do was find a way to get rid of Hellsborne. He seemed to be everywhere that she went. She had given him a tour of the house, and sat with him at dinner, she even danced with him in the ballroom. Now he was all over her! All she had to do was lose him, and she could go up and actually have a good time, with someone she actually likes. Well she knew what to do. Go through the passage throught the kitchen, that led to the base of the stairs and she was home free. She knew that Thoman Hellsborne would never go into the Kitchens. It was soo below him. After making it up to the kitchen door she heard her name being called.  
  
'Katie!' she turned around to see Helsborne himself standing there.  
  
'Yes?' she asked in the nicest way possible.  
  
'You shouldn't run off like that. People might get the impression that you are anti- social.'  
  
'And what if I am? And anyway what do I care about what these people think of me?' asked Katie, trying to piss him off enough, that he'll leave her alone.  
  
'My dear Katie, these are the people that you will be dealing with all your life once we are together. These are the people we will always be associating with. Anyway, you really think that I will alow you to go running off, no sir.' Said Hellsborne in his stuck up voice.  
  
'What gives you even the slightest idea that we are getting married? Where do youget off telling me what I can and cant do?' she said. Now she was pissed.  
  
'Katie, our fathers have been planning this for a while now, you cannt fight fate, dear.' He said. 'Now, with that settled, I'm going to go now, and let you cool off a bit. Bye for now.' He said and walked off.  
  
Katie looked over at her father to see him in deep conversation with Mr. Hellsborne. She looked at them and could feel the tears welling up in her eyes. He own father was going to arrange her a marrage to a boy she detested with her might. She was never going to get out of this lifestyle of rich snobby people. She felt sick. She looked at the clock, 11.15. She was late. She ran through the kitcken up through the passage, up the stairs, and down the hall to her room. She opened the door, and there was Freddie sitting in her chair by the window reading her book. He heard her come in and looked at her tear stricken face.  
  
'Katie, what's wrong? Are you okay? What happened?' he blurted out.  
  
'O, everything is fine.' Said Katie through sobs. 'I've just figured out that my father is about to arrane a marrage between me and Thomas Hellsborne. He dosent care if I'm miserable as long as he has his business deal.'  
  
Freddie swept her into a huge hug and whispered in her ear, 'I will never let him do that. I sware. I'll never let him force you to marry that beast. I will never let anything bad happen to you.'  
  
'how could you ever be so sure. You may move and leave me hear to rot in this fucking rich town, with all the damn snobs.' Cried Katie. 'Anyway, I want you to get out of this place as soon as opportunity hits. I can see it now, you'll live out the dreams we both have, while I'm here as Mrs. Hellsborne.' At this she began to cry harder. Instead of responding, Freddie just held her closer to him. There they stood just hudding. Freddie listened to her cry, and felt a rush of anger and hatred to Katies father, and the Hellsborne's. Katie stood there feeling miserable, and just wishing for the night to end.  
  
Once she calmed down a bit they were able to sit and jut talk. Freddie lisned to her problems and was there with a response to her questions.  
  
After a while, Katie was feeling much better.  
  
'Hey, thanks for listening to me. It helped for me to get that out in the open. Feels better knowing that I said something.' She said gratefully.  
  
'No problem. Anytime you need to talk, I'm only a tree away.' He joked. 'By the way, you look really beautiful in that dress.'  
  
'Thanks.' She said.  
  
Then they just sat there looking at each other, Freddie thought he was going to get lost in her eyes when he snapped out of it and said, 'Well I should go. And you young lady, need to get some sleep. You've had a very hard day to say the least.'  
  
'Ya, no kidding. Hey by the way, do you like Marta? Like, like like her?' asked Katie.  
  
'Um, no. whatever would give you that idea.' Asked Freddie.  
  
'Well she is crushing on you dude, really bad. Cant you tell?' said Katie.  
  
'Well, I guess. I never thought about it really.' Said Freddie.  
  
'Alright, I was just asking.' Said Katie, feeling a lot better about that. 'i'll walk you to the tree.'  
  
She walked him over to the tree by her window, and turned to say good night when she herd someone coming down the hall.  
  
'Quick, hide!' she said in an urgent whisper.  
  
Freddie hid behind the chair right as Hellsborne himself walked in like he was the King of the world.  
  
'Where have you been. You need to be socializing downstairs with the guests. How many more times do I have to tell you to use you manners!' he began to raise his voice.  
  
'Do not yell at me! I wont have it!' Katie yelled right back.  
  
'I will not have a woman yelling at me! Let alone telling me what to do. Now,' he said, and as he did he walked over and grabbed her wrist harshly, 'come with me and you will attend to the guests.'  
  
'Let go of my wrist, your hurting me!' she yelled.  
  
At that Freddie had had enough, he was about to get up and kick this guy's ass, when she got her wrist loose and managed to push Freddie back down without Hellsborne noticeing.  
  
'Now you will leave my room and do not come back.' She said in a deadly whisper.  
  
'I shall be back not now, I shall let you simmer down some more, but I shall see you soon.' He said back.  
  
Once he had left the room and they could no longer hear his footsteps, Katie let out a sigh of relief, and Freddie stood up.  
  
'Why did you stop me? I would have kicked his ass to the next mellenium.' Said Freddie angrily.  
  
'We would have been in so much trouble if you had been caught, let alone beat up my father's most valuable business associates' son!' said Katie. 'Also my father would have found out, and then he would foraide us from seeing each other ever again. He would probably send me to an all girl's boarding school overseas.'  
  
'Well... good point.' Said Freddie. 'How bad did he hurt you?'  
  
she was trying to hide her wrist from him while she said, 'Its fine. Don't worry about it.' But he got a hold of her hand and looked at it.  
  
'katie, he gave you a bruse that is already showing up, id ont think that that's fine.' He exclaimed.  
  
'freddie, calm down please!' she begged, 'i'm fine, and even if I'm not then I will be, okay? Now just go home, I think that we both have had enough excitemento for one night.'  
  
'Alright fine, but if he gives you any more trouble, just give me a call. Promise?' asked Freddie.  
  
'I promise.' She said. She looked at him with such genuine, that he knew she wasn't lying. He swept her into another great, and protective hugs. 'hey, Katie, remember that you do have right to do or not to do what you want okay?' said Freddy.  
  
'Is this Freddy Jones giving me good advice?' questioned Katie. 'I think I'm going to pass out!'  
  
'Ha ha, very funny' said Freddy. Before he could stop himself, he bent down and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Not a huge thing, but still he could have gotten into a situation with Katie, but she just gave him another hug and wished him goodnight.  
  
A/N: Well I know that I'm kinda branching out on a limb with this Hellsborne character, so what do you think of him? Keep em? Or lose em? Thanx SOOOO much to mall my reviewers! I feel so loved that u guys like it!  
  
JustVisitingUKgirl- haha. Well thanx for the suggestions anyway. This chapter would kinda make it impossible for Freddy to be Hellsborne's son. Aiteane- Really sorry about the title. I sware I didn't do it on purpose. I have never read your fic. But maybe I went over the title and it stuck to my subconscious or something. REALLY SORRY!! RockinBassGurl- I did read your story! I liked it too. EVERYONE READ HER STORY!! Yet again, thanx for the first review! Kitkat47- as you wish. Haha! ShortStuff- I'm updating as fast as possible don't worry! MarySueH8tr- I fixed his name! Blondie0276- Thanx for the review! TriforseofWisdom- Avril SUX Audi katia- hopefully it will soon be past potential! Princess642- Sry, I'm spellingly challenged. CuTe AnGeLs- Every review counts! Flatfoot-92- thanx a lot for the review!  
  
Gonna need like 2 more reviews to update! Thanx!  
  
~~~~: MariA :~~~~  
  
. 


	5. Theings Get Heavier

:Katie's POV: "Oh, my god!!! He kissed me! Well not really, but he did in some way!" Katie was so happy. She wasn't even thinking strait when she went into her bathroom. She bent down and started to run herself a bath. Her bathtub was one of her favorite things about her house. It was dark green marble with silver handles. It was one of those huge Jacuzzi types. After the tub filled up, she pulled off her clothes and got in. She couldn't stop thinking about him. His smile, his beautiful eyes. How his hands were absolutely perfect. She couldn't get his image from her mind. She had no idea how long she was in the tub but when she got out she realized that the party was over. 'Katie!' her father yelled.  
  
"O crap." Thought Katie. "He is soo pissed."  
  
'Ya, dad?' she said. She saw him come up the stairs and meet her in the hall.  
  
'Where have you been?" he demanded. "You left Thomas all by himself! He was very put out! How could you do that to him?'  
  
'Easily?' offered Katie with a smirk on her face, thinking of where she was.  
  
'Well I think that you ought to call him tomorrow and apologize! And I want you to invite him to lunch, just the two of you. An apology for being so rude!' he yelled. Katie just looked at him with a look of disbelief.  
  
'What? No way, never in a thousand years!' she yelled back. 'He is a disgusting little twerp! Uptight, listens to terrible music, and dresses like a fucking prep! I have the right not to like him! I have the right to not marry him! So you have no say in who I do marry, and you can bet your lucky stars it wont be Hellsborne!!'  
  
Her father backhanded her across the face before yelling. 'Do not speak like that young lady! You and he will be married one day and will have a proper family! So you had better start falling for him soon because you don't have any say in the matter! I know why you are so disobedient all of a sudden! You have been hanging out with that Freddy haven't you!?! He was probably the one to give you all these stupid fucking thoughts on rights, hu? Well you are forbidden to even look at him! All this talk about rights? I am your father! You have no right except the ones I allow you! Understand!?! Now go to your room!'  
  
Katie was so stunned that she couldn't say anything or even move. So her father grabbed her harshly by her upper arm and dragged her into her room. He threw her onto the floor and slammed the door, while locking it behind him.  
  
'Stay in there and don't make a move!' he yelled finally. Katie just sat there on the floor, not moving. Not even making a sound. When she heard his bedroom door slam, she got to her feet. All this time she had been in a bathrobe, not she dashed to her draws. She pulled out a pair of black sweatpants saying Royal Punk on the butt and a red cami with The White Stripes on it. After pulling this on, she ran barefoot out the window and down the tree. After she got onto Freddy's lawn she ran for the back door. She burst in to see Freddy in the floor drinking some Mikes and watching his ceiling.  
  
:Freddy's POV:  
  
I came back to my empty house feeling quite alone. I wanted more then anything to be coming back with Katie, but that wasn't gonna happen anytime soon.  
  
I went down to my pool and sat at the edge for a minuet, thinking about what had happened. I want to tell her how I feel but I cant. Everything is just so confusing. I wish life were just a bit simpler. I went in through the back door to the living room. I walked over to the answering machine and noticed I had a message: 'Freddy, honey, its your mother calling. We are going to stretch out visit for another month; the meeting is taking a long time, and then right after we are going to travel Europe for out wedding anniversary. Love from your dad and me!'  
  
Well what else is new? I practically raised myself no thanks to them. I got out a Mikes and looked at the ceiling. 'Katie.' I said to myself out loud. I wonder what she is doing right now. I can't stop thinking about her. I think that she has bewitched my mind. That she has put me under her spell. Come to think of it that would be pretty cool. I can imagine her doing anything and it would be pretty cool. I turned my head and looked at the door. I heard it open, and there she was, Katie, but something's wrong she's crying! Whoever made her cry had better watch for their lives, cause I'm gonna kill them for hurting her in any way. As she came closer into the light I noticed a fading red mark on the side of her face! That's it whoever hit them, I'm gonna do worse than kill them.  
  
:End Freddy's POV:  
  
Katie ran to Freddy as he got up. He looked at her and said, 'Katie, what's wrong? Are you all right? Who did this to you?'  
  
'Who else do you think? The one who is making me get married and everything!' sobbed Katie. ' He yelled at me for leaving the party, and yelled how I have no rights to do anything he didn't want me to do, and that I am going to have to deal with the fact I'm marrying Hellsborne!'  
  
Freddy didn't say anything at first. He didn't know what to say. He felt like it was his fault for everything. Without him she would never have left the party, or said anything about her having rights or any of it. How could he feel so guilty?  
  
'Freddy, if I know you I know that you think it's your fault, but its not. It's his. I'm not one of those girls who can't take care of themselves or anything. I'm also not the type that blames themselves for other people's flaws. My dad just had too much to drink and shit. I don't even know why I came here, I think I just needed to talk.' She said.  
  
'Hey, its no problem.' Said Freddy. 'How 'bout you stay here for a while. Calm down and stuff. Could be fun, I mean we could do what we did yesterday. Have fun!'  
  
'Um, I suppose. Ya why not? I mean my dad is probably passed out in his room. He wont be coming for me for a while.' Katie agreed.  
  
'So then, what do u wanna do?' asked Freddy.  
  
'I dunno. Hey do u still have your x box in your room?' asked Katie.  
  
'Um, ya.' Said Freddy.  
  
'Then how 'bout can we play Halo?' asked Katie hopefully. Her dad never let her get an x box, so she always came over to Freddy's to play. Halo was her favorite game ever. Always kept her on her toes.  
  
'Sure, just try to stop letting off bombs all the time!' joked Freddy.  
  
'Fine, take the fun out of the game!' laughed Katie.  
  
They went upstairs and into Freddy's room. Katie had always liked it. It had wall-to-wall pictures of different things. Rock posters, movie posters, pictures of the band, his friends, and family, basically all pictures. Katie didn't even know if the wall was painted or had wallpaper. The ceiling was black and had a little School of Rock sign on it. In the corner was a big screen TV and an x box. There were some remotes strewn about on the floor.  
  
'I call blue!' yelled Katie. She had obviously put her father out of her mind.  
  
'You always get the blue!' yelled Freddy. 'That's not fair!'  
  
'Deal with it!'  
  
'Make me!'  
  
'I will!'  
  
They both laughed. Nothing lightened the mood like one of their flirty fights. After playing Halo for about 3 hours Katie began to get sleepy. After all, it was almost morning!  
  
'I should get back. He'll be waking up soon, and will probably call for me or something.' Said Katie, getting up.  
  
'I don't want you to go.' Said Freddy. 'I'm actually having fun for once. But I guess its not really fair for me to get you into trouble, hu?'  
  
'Well I'll see you soon right? Unless my dad locks me in the basement or something.' Katie was wishing she didn't have to go, but she didn't want to get into even more shit than she already was. 'I'll see ya around okay?'  
  
'Ya sure whatever.' Said Freddy. He was really disappointed that they didn't hang out as much.  
  
With one final look at Freddy, Katie left through the back door, and ran up the tree and into her room, where she collapsed on her bed, and fell asleep.  
  
Reviews, reviews I love reviews! Lalala! hint hint lala!  
  
ShortStuff1: hahahaha! I would but I think he gives a good complex.  
  
Wiseoldman: I think that u r right about what he is, but look at ShortStuff1's response!  
  
JustVisitingUKgirl- haha. Well thanx for the suggestions anyway. This chapter would kinda make it impossible for Freddy to be Hellsborne's son.  
  
Aiteane- Really sorry about the title. I sware I didn't do it on purpose. I have never read your fic. But maybe I went over the title and it stuck to my subconscious or something. REALLY SORRY!!  
  
RockinBassGurl- I did read your story! I liked it too. EVERYONE READ HER STORY!! Yet again, thanx for the first review!  
  
Kitkat47- as you wish. Haha!  
  
ShortStuff- I'm updating as fast as possible don't worry!  
  
MarySueH8tr- I fixed his name!  
  
Blondie0276- Thanx for the review!  
  
TriforseofWisdom- Avril SUX  
  
Audi katia- hopefully it will soon be past potential!  
  
Princess642- Sry, I'm spellingly challenged.  
  
CuTe AnGeLs- Every review counts!  
  
Flatfoot-92- thanx a lot for the review 


	6. Lunch Gone From Bad To Good

I know, I know I haven't updated in like AGES!!! But I have a slight case of writers block! If this chapter sux then that's why.  
  
Dream  
  
Katie looked about 5 or 6 years older. "Wow" Katie thought to herself. What a beautiful day. She looks down to see something somewhat disturbing. There is an engagement ring on her finger! It looked very expensive! Three diamonds and a platinum band (Katie had always loved jewelry)!  
  
It was sunny and the sky was clear with no trace of clouds. Katie was sitting outside of some café, sitting in the sun with water.  
  
All of a sudden she hears someone calling her name. She turns around to discover Freddy skateboarding over to her. As though she has no control over her actions, Katie runs over to him and kisses him. He kisses back. It seemed as though they had done this a thousand times. They sit down and are talking about something indistinguishable to her. All of a sudden he leans over and they begin an intense make- out session. Freddy puts his hand on her neck and strokes right underneath her ear.  
  
All of a sudden Katie hears her name being called again. This time she turns around to see her father there and Hellsborne there too! Hellsborne grabs Katie she throws her into the back of a car. She tries to get out, but there is a child lock on it! She looks out the window to see Freddy being pummeled by some of Hellebore's security!   
  
Katie woke up with a start. That was the weirdest dream she had ever had. She couldn't help but ponder over it. "Why were dad and Hellsborne together?" she thought. "Who gave me that ring? Surely it was Freddy and not..."  
  
She couldn't bear to go any further on that thought. "Well I wont be getting married any time soon" she thought. "No need to get all frickin' worked up over it"  
  
"KATHERINE!" yelled her father.  
  
'Oh, great. A wonderful way to start the day.'  
  
"Yeah, dad?" she yelled back.  
  
Her father came charging up the stairs and went to her door.  
  
"Get ready, I have a reservation for you and Thomas for lunch today at sharply 12:30." Her father said sternly.  
  
'What?' she yelled. 'No way! I never want to see him again!'  
  
'Don't you use that tone with me, young lady. You WILL go to lunch, and you WON'T be seeing that Freddy Jones, I know that he was over last night!' yelled her father. He reminded her of a madman, kinda creepy.  
  
'Chill out, man, seriously! Fine, I'll go, but don't you ever, EVER talk about Freddy again. ' She was quite defensive, true, but she was sick and tired of hearing him gripe about Freddy. He acted like she was married to Hellsborne or something. But seriously, if she and him did get married, they would need serious marriage counseling.  
  
'I already have something for you to wear. So no need to try and figure something out to wear from that closet.' He said with some disapproving glances at her Led Zeppelin t- shirts.  
  
'Please do not give my holy t-shirts the evil eye.' Growled Katie. She loved that shirt more than anything. Come to think of it, she had gotten it for her birthday last year from none other than Freddy. She glanced at her calendar; her birthday was in less than 2 weeks. Hmmm. What to do for birthday? Well now really isn't the time to think about that.  
  
'Here.' Her dad said curtly. 'This is for lunch. Be downstairs in 1 minuets, and do something about that hair.' He turned his back and Katie gave him the finger. "Urgh, I can't stand him, the fucking bastard!" she thought angrily to herself.  
  
She pulled on the dress, and began to wonder where they were going to lunch. It was very expensive, she could tell. It reminded her of the dress that Audrey Hepburn wore in Breakfast At Tiffany's. The shoes were Italian leather Franco Sarto sandals, to be a little rebellious with this rich- housewife look; she brushed her hair and put it up in a big clip. Her father hated clips.  
  
'KATIE COME DOWN NOW! THE CAR IS HERE!' he yelled.  
  
'I'M COMING HOLD ON A FRICKING SECOND!' she can't stand him. All of a sudden her phone rings.  
  
'Hello?'  
  
'Hey Katie, its Freddy.'  
  
'Oh, hey.'  
  
'What's wrong, you don't sound very happy?'  
  
'My dad is such a bitch, he is making me go out to lunch with the prick and a half.'  
  
; That sux. But hey, if you need an escape of any kind give me a call on my cell.'  
  
'KATHRINE WHAT IN THE HELL ARE YOU DOING UP THERE?' her father yelled.  
  
'I gotta go, but keep your cell on, I'm begging you.' Pleaded Katie with Freddy. She knew that this lunch wasn't going to go like her father wanted.  
  
'You know me, always ready to do the bidding of a strapping young lady!' laughed Freddy, putting on a phony British accent.  
  
Just when she was about to say something, she heard her father coming up the stairs and so she hung up. She got up and went to the door, just as her father was coming to the door.  
  
'What the hell were you doing in there?' he asked.  
  
'I couldn't fix my hair right.'  
  
'Well hurry up, your going to be late.'  
  
Once outside, he practically kicked her into the car and have it speed off. Katie couldn't believe what was going on. She hated her father right now possibly more than Hellsborne. As the car passed Freddy's house she saw their tree and remembered all the good times they had sneaking into each others houses for late at night parities with their friends. Before she noticed, they had stopped in front of a very expensive looking café with a French name that she couldn't even pronounce. When she got the entrance, she saw Hellsborne waving her over.  
  
'Good Afternoon.' He grinned like they were on a date or something. "Oh shit. Are they on a date?" she didn't even want to think about it.  
  
When the waiter came by, she ordered the most expensive and appetizing thing on the menu. She didn't care who was paying for it, it was either her father or Hellsborne, and she would spend as much of either of their money as she could. After all the food and talk about the weather pleasantries were over, the true meaning of the lunch came out.  
  
'So, that was mighty rude of you to go off and leave me at that party the other night.' Said Hellsborne with an air like she should be glad that he was even giving her the time of day.  
  
'I think that who I wish to associate with and what time I do associate with them is my business only.' She retorted thinking very good about herself.  
  
'But you see, there is your problem. Women are not meant to think. They are meant to stay at home, bear the children, and attend to the hard workingmen that provide them a home.  
  
Katie searched his face for any sign that he was kidding. How could anyone of their right mind think like that? It just wasn't possible that they would think that and still be living in the 21st century.  
  
'That is the most ignorant and chauvinistic thing I have ever heard anyone say.' Said an outraged Katie. 'How could it even be a possibly true notion in you measly, ignorant head?'  
  
'Before we marry, you need to get all of these free thinking out of your head.'  
  
'Hold on one fricking moment there. Get it through your brain, we are not getting married, we wont ever get married so you can stop wishing!' she had had it. That was the final straw. She didn't want to get married to him and never would.  
  
'I cant take this anymore. This lunch has gone far enough.' Katie stood up and started to leave.  
  
'Katie, I have almost had it with you. Sit down NOW!' yelled Hellsborne, he had total rage and madness in his eyes. Katie, however, was not intimidated, and frightened only a little.  
  
'Make me.' She whispered. She could take care of herself. After having self defense lessons since she was 5 she hoped she could defend herself, and if worse came to worse, he would chase her home and she could knock him out with her base. However, what came next she never could have guessed. He stood beside her, and after looking at her with the same amassed rage, he backhanded her across the face. Katie actually fell to the ground. She was stunned and appalled. She looked up at him in shock. He sat back down as if this was settled and she would sit down now. But he was wrong. She got up and did sit down. However she bent down, slipped off her shoes and bolted it. She ran out of the restaurant and down many blocks until she found herself at a café. When she looked around the café it looked so familiar. It was the café from her dream.  
  
She went inside and found that it was very cozy looking. It had big couches everywhere and smelled like rose incense. The walls had different bands on it with real autographs! Led Zeppelin, The Who, all up to even The White Stripes. She sat down and a waiter came over to her, she just ordered a diet Pepsi. When the drink came, she wondered how she was going to get home. She pulled out her cell phone and called the first person she thought of.  
  
Guess who? Hopefully this chapter isn't as bad as I think it is. 


	7. Sorry

SORRY EVERYONE I'VE BEEN AT CAMP FOR 2 WEEKS!!!!!  
  
I'LL BE UPDATING ALL MY STORIES SOON PROMISE!  
  
XXX- Maria- XXX 


	8. Breakup Of The Band

I'm going to this camp thing for a few weeks so this is going to be my last chapter for a while! Don't hurt me!!!   
  
Note to the reader: I'm going to give some SoR stories that I really like and maybe you will too:  
Power to the Pout- mistressplant  
The Romeo and Juliet Thing- Funkiechick  
  
The swearing gets MUCH worse in this chapter!  
  
Lastly, I decided that for writing purposes, that they should be older so I kinda boosted them into 10th grade, going into 11th. It just seems more realistic this way.  
  
Anyways, here it goes, hopefully it'll be a good one!   
  
Freddy was sitting on his roof just thinking, with his stereo blasting from his room. Freddy liked to come up here and think. His room had a sky window thing that is he stood on his desk, he could climb out of. In his room, the new Dashboard Confessional was playing Vindicated. He liked this song. It was his new favorite. Katie had bought the Spider- Man 2 CD for him for his birthday. She told him to listen to this song definitely because it was her favorite. Now, whenever he listened to it, he knew what the words meant.  
  
"Vindicated I am selfish I am wrong I am seeing in me now The things you Swore you saw yourself"  
  
He remembered all the times he was hard on himself. To put more of a background on this, lets look at Freddy's not so happy family.  
  
Katie wasn't the only one to have a bad father.  
  
Freddy's dad thought that if you weren't exactly the way he thought that you should be then you were not worthy of his praise. He saw Freddy as a disappointment the minuet that Freddy told him he was in a band.  
  
Every time he was actually home long enough to see him he wouldn't hold back all the things he saw as a disappointment to Freddy. Now not in big lectures or anything, when something came up, he would link them to something bad about Freddy. This went on for so long that Freddy began to believe it himself. He went through depression in about 8th grade. Everyone noticed, but no one did anything about it except Katie.  
  
First, she just asked him what had been wrong lately. When he insisted that there was nothing wrong, she persisted. Eventually, her consistent asking about the matter got on Freddy's nerves. They were walking home from practice when he began to yell at her. She wasn't going to take it however, she started yelling back,  
  
Flashback  
  
'Come on Freddy, what's wrong?' she persisted again.  
  
'NOTHING! Drop it would ya! Seriously your fricking bugging me!' yelled Freddy. It took Katie to get over being yelled at by Freddy.  
  
'Don't give me that fucking attitude Freddy Jones! I know that there is something wrong; all I'm trying to do is figure it out! You've been slipping in practice, you pay even less attention in class, and you sulk around school like your dying! So don't you get all hyped up on my because I'm trying to help you! So now stop you walking, stalk your glaring and fucking talk to me PLEASE' she took a deep breath in and looked pleased with herself and anxious all at the same time. Freddy just looked at her, his face showing no emotion. However, inside he was thankful for Katie, more than he ever could be.  
  
End Flashback  
  
He got through his depression obviously, but he might not have if it wasn't for Katie.  
  
Freddy was pulled out of his thoughts by hearing his cell phone ringing. He reached into his pocket and looked at the name.  
  
'Hey Katie, need a save?' he said.  
  
'No, this isn't Katie.' Said Mr. Brown. 'I knew that you would try and break them up. Now listen to me, stay away from Katie. I mean it, kid. You stay away from my daughter. She has a great future planned out for her.'  
  
'A future that isn't planned by her. You can't tell her what to do with her life, she is going to do whatever she wants to do, and you can't stop her. As for her, and me there isn't anything going on between us except friendship. You cant stop me from seeing her' Freddy said, he was mad that anyone would try and separate him from his Katie. 'You leave me alone, and you never lay a hand on her or I swear I'll hunt you down like Courtney and Kurt.'  
  
He waited for a moment and then he heard laughter on the other end.  
  
'Haha. You think that you can threaten me? That you can tell me what I can and cannot do? You are gravely mistaken. She will be married to Thomas, and hell will freeze over before I let her plan her own future. How will her planned future benefit me? It won't, so I will plan it for her. Maybe not now, but in her future, when she is living in luxury, and has children, and you are no where in life, she will thank me for setting you two apart.'  
  
'You cant keep her away from me. I wont let you.' Said Freddy defiantly.  
  
'You stay away from my daughter, and from my plans. I am a highly respected man. You do not know the type of people I know. Interfere and I will make sure that you do not live a pleasant life. Also, I would be careful sitting on that roof. You never know when you might have an... accident... and fall off.'  
  
'I don't have to listen to this.'  
  
'Fine. I'd sleep with your eyes open if I were you.' Click  
  
He just threatened me didn't he? Thought Freddy. Fucking rat bastard. However, all the same, he climbed into his room, and sat on his bed. Just then his phone rang again.  
  
He looked at the name again.  
  
'Hello.' He answered this time.  
  
'Hey Freddy, its me.'  
  
'Katie, are you okay? Where are you? Do you need help?' it was actually Katie this time. He was relieved.  
  
'I'm fine. I'm at some café, could you pick me up?' she asked.  
  
'Sure where is it?' asked Freddy. He wanted to take his new porche out for a spin anyways, a birthday present from the 'rents.  
  
'Its on the opposite corner from that place with the scary Christian people's signs.' Said Katie. It was funny, how they could understand each other's language so well.  
  
'Okay I'll be there in like 30 minuets.'  
  
'Thank you so much!'  
  
About 30 minuets later  
  
'Katie?' asked Freddy tentatively.  
  
'Freddy! Thank god for a nice face!' sighed Katie with relief.  
  
'Well, I know I'm hot but you don't need to get all weepy over it.' Said Freddy, getting his arrogant remarks back.  
  
'Only you would say such a thing at a time like this.' Joked Katie.  
  
'On a more serious note, what happened?' asked Freddy.  
  
'You wont even believe this.' Said Katie. 'You would think that we were already married from the way that he talked. I have never heard any person speak with the sexism that he talked with.  
  
Flashback   
  
'So, that was mighty rude of you to go off and leave me at that party the other night.' Said Hellsborne with an air like she should be glad that he was even giving her the time of day.  
  
'I think that who I wish to associate with and what time I do associate with them is my business only.' She retorted thinking very good about herself.  
  
'But you see, there is your problem. Women are not meant to think. They are meant to stay at home, bear the children, and attend to the hard workingmen that provide them a home.'  
  
Flashback   
  
'He was all up my ass telling me how to live my life of house wifeness. I hate him so much you cant even begin to understand!' she sighed and leaned her head back into the sunlight. Freddy took a good look at her face and noticed a slightly red bruse forming on her upper cheek.  
  
'Katie, what is that?' he asked with as much restraint on his voice as possible. He knew that Hellsborne had hit her, and it made his blood boil. He would kill Hellsborne. No one, and he means NO one, EVER hurt her.  
  
'Hmm?' Katie reached up and touched her cheek. When she touched the bruise, she winced. 'Oh, that's the topping of the cake. He hit me! Can you believe it? He told me to sit down and not make a scene. I was like make me and so he hit me! Then he sat down as if I'm just going to shut up and do as he says. Ya um, how bout no!'  
  
'I'll kill him, Katie. I swear I will.' Fumed Freddy.  
  
'NO! I know him well enough; he'll get someone to take you out of the way if you know what I mean. Stay out of it. I can take care of myself.' Said Katie.  
  
'Don't say that. You cant protect yourself from everything.'  
  
'I can sure as hell try.'  
  
'Whatever Katie, lets go.'  
  
'Your not going to take me home are you?' asked Katie fearfully. 'I really don't want to have to deal with Harry anymore.'  
  
'Harry?' asked a confused Freddy.  
  
'My former father's name. Anyone who would make their daughter do something this terrible is incapable of having a daughter. So he isn't worthy of me calling him dad.' Said Katie. Freddy just shook his head. She was too headstrong for her own good.  
  
She climbed into the seat of the car, and rolled down the window. She hated the AC I made her sick. She looked at the CD player and it said pause, she pressed play and Vindicated started playing in her ears.  
  
Katie just sat back enjoying the song. Soon they came to Freddy's house. Instead of pulling in front of the house, he went into the garage.  
  
'Why didn't we just go in through the front?' asked Katie.  
  
'Wouldn't want your dad seeing you would ya?'  
  
'Good point.' Said Katie. 'Hey do you have anything that I could wear. I really hate dresses.'  
  
'Ya sure. You look really good by the way. In that dress.' Said Freddy, a bit apprehensive. When they got to Freddy's room he rummaged in his walk in closet for a while he came out with a baggy Led Zeppelin shirt and some shorts.  
  
'They might be a bit big.' Said Freddy.  
  
'No big deal. Thanks.' Said Katie smiling. Did she have any idea how much her smile make his heart stop? He could probably get a hear attack from looking at it to long.  
  
Katie went into the bathroom to change, and came back a little while later looking very much like she was going to bed.  
  
'Comftorble?' asked Freddy.  
  
'Very.' She said, 'I don't know what I'm going to do. If I go back home, my father will be there, and if I stay here, I'll get you into trouble.'  
  
'Hey, don't worry about it. What's he gonna do? Just chill here for a while.'  
  
'No, I really don't want to impose.'  
  
'Katie, shut up. Your staying here. I'm not going to let you just go gallivanting off to your father.' Said Freddy.  
  
'Is your head hurting from using a slightly large vocabulary?' asked Katie.  
  
'Haha. Very funny. I know what your doing. Your doing that hing you do when you want to change the subject. Fine whatever, but I hope this means your staying.'  
  
'Sure dude, whatever.' Said Katie. 'Come on, lets go to the basement.'  
  
They walked down the stairs to the basement. One of katies favorite parts of Freddy's house. It was pretty much a in home skate park with a big screen TV, and everything a movie theater had excemp smaller. His basement was so huge because it was the entire mansion except as one room.  
  
'Freddy, teach me how to skateboard.' Demanded Katie.  
  
'Yes ma'm.' he chuckled. 'Which do you want? The element or the volcom?'  
  
'Element.'  
  
'Okay.' After he had gotten it, he put it down and said,  
  
'Now try and go and we'll pick it up from there.'  
  
'Sure.' Said Katie. She could go in a straight line and turn and stuff, but she wanted to learn some tricks.  
  
After about and hour of trying to teach her, Freddy declared Katie a natural. Just when they were really enjoying themselves, the phone rang.  
  
'Hello?' said Freddy.  
  
'Freddy, this is Summer.' She sounded like she was crying.  
  
'Summer, whats up? Are you okay?'  
  
'I guess it was too much of a good thing.' She wasn't making any sence to Freddy.  
  
'Summer, what happned?'  
  
'Dewey died!' she yelled. At this she started really sobbing. You could tell she had hit the floor. 'He went out clubbing and got drunk off his ass and then fell asleep in his own vomit and died.'  
  
Freddy listned but didn't believe it. He couldn't believe it. The first thing he thaught about was never being able to talk or see Dewey again. Then he thaught about the band. It was all over. He didn't really have anything else but the band. What would he do now? Lastly he thaught about Katie. The band was her refuge. Her life almost. She was a great student to it wasn't like she could do anything in life like him, but she would take this very hard. He had to tell her. By then he realized that Summer had hung up.  
  
He went back into the basement and just watched her for a while. He had to tell her now.  
  
'Hey Katie.' He called. She looked up and smiled.  
  
'Who was that?' she asked.  
  
'Summer, hey come into the living room.'  
  
'Sure thing.'  
  
Once there she asked the question. 'Hey whats up? You look really upset.'  
  
'Ya, Katie I don't know how to say this so I'm just going to say it. Last night Dewey got really drunk and umm... he... he's dead.'  
  
After he said that he expected her to burst into tears. But then again this is Katie with her unpredictable ways. She didn't do anything. She sat there. No emotion on her face. She turned away from Freddy and looked at the floor. She stood up and went over to the fridge where his parents kept the alcohol. She opned it up and took out some vodka. She didn't even poor it into a glass, she just took a huge swig.  
  
'Katie what the hell are you doing?'  
  
'Getting drunk, maybe then this will all be some dillusion.' With that she took another gulp.  
  
'Okay this isn't the time.'  
  
'Aww don't be a spoil sport, its not like your parents will notice. And you know me. I can hold my alcohol. I wont even get that drunk.'  
  
After thinking about this, Freddy decided even though it was wrong, when did he ever care what was wrong. He bent over to the fridge and puller out a smaller bottle of Smernoff Ice.  
  
'To the end of all I really ever liked to do.' Toasted Katie.  
  
'Cheers.'  
  
A Few Hours Later   
  
'My head hurts.' Said Katie.  
  
'Well then we shouldn't have stopped drinking.' Said Freddy a bit tipsy.  
  
'I gotta go home. My dad is going to kill me. But when I get locked in my room again, I shall return!' said Katie in a slightly tipsy voice as well.  
  
'And I shall await your highness.' Said Freddy.  
  
'I gotta change.' After she changed she left.  
  
Brown Home  
  
'My dear daughter I'm so glad your back. Thomas told me about how he left you with money to go shopping. Now I am so glad you are back so I can tell you the wonderful news.'  
  
"Uh oh. This cant be good." The thought of "good news" in her fathers opinion, isn't what Katie needed right now, it did however sober her up a bit.  
  
'Yes?' she asked apprehensively.  
  
'Now keep in mind that it wouldn't be until after high school, but he has asked for your hand in marrage and I told him you are more than happy to accept!' he was overjoyed. She on the other hand, couldn't even speak. This had to be the worst day of her life.  
  
'Yes no need to thank me I know.' He said as if her look of astonishment and fury was that of thanks.  
  
'Are you insane? I am never going to marry him. Why don't you people get it? I have rejected him many times get it? R- E- J- C- T- E- D REJECTED! So shut the fuck up about me getting married! How you could eve think that I would-' she was cut off by a smack in the face. Her father grabbed her forcefully by the arm and dragged her up to her room.  
  
'Now you will stay in your room until either you come to the fact that you will be marrying him, or until I see fit to let you out.' With that he threw her onto her floor and slamed the door shut behind him, and locking it.  
  
Her father id a big bitch isn't he?  
  
REVIEW!!  
  
Thanks to my reviewers: Allyon Miss mills- haha duely noted, and you never know... Indiependent- I think this one is longer Kat L. k. wiseoldman- I like the way you think tmrwspromise- thanks hun! Demon gal- liking your reviews Angel- sorry I didn't git them in soner! Megaroony- I seriously have spelling issues BlackFloyd03- thanks so much!I'll keep that in mind JustVisitingUKgirl- Halo is the best! ShortStuff1- thanks! Aiteane- I guess its good to take the good reviews as well as the bad. RockinBassGurl- you'll always be my first reviewer! Kitkat47 MarysueH8tr- cool name Blondie0276 TriforceofWisdom- Avril should drop off the earth Audi katia- I hope this story is past potential Princess642- I need lots of spelling lessons CuTe AnGeLs Flatfoot- 92 


	9. Things Get Heavier, And A Crush Is Seen

SORRY FOR THE DELAY, BY THE TIME I WAS READY TO POST, THE WEB SITE WAS NOT BEING FRENDLY!

Disclaimer: Anything that isn't original isn't mine but everything that is original is mine.

**I really should try and do more disclaimers.**

**t.i.n.k.a.h.h.b.e.l.l.- I'm soo sorry I haven't updated! I try I really do!!!**

**Nishia- okokok luv u too!**

**Kristi- I LOVE NEW PEOPLE!**

**Tmrwspromise- I know. They are everything I hate about people. And sorry I hade to kill Dewey!**

**Banana4422- they are like 16 maybe 17. What do you think they should be?**

**Nanners- 77- I always love getting new readers!**

**Lilstrummrgrl527- he is a big meanie!**

**Kittygal- she is gonna make an appearance eventually. I need to get the relationship up more before we hear from her again. **

**About their age, I need them to be older to get the stuff going a bit faster.**

**Sandy- Pandy- I LOVE COOKIES!**

**Wiseoldman- about the drinking, I know that it isn't good, but they needed some way to make the pain go away.**

**Allyon**

**Miss mills- haha dually noted, and you never know...**

**Indiependent- I think this one is longer**

**Kat L.**

**K.**

**wiseoldman- I like the way you think**

**Tmrwspromise- thanks Hun!**

**Demon gal- liking your reviews**

**Angel- sorry I didn't get them in sooner!**

**Megaroony- I seriously have spelling issues**

**BlackFloyd03- thanks so much! I'll keep that in mind**

**JustVisitingUKgirl- Halo is the best!**

**ShortStuff1- thanks!**

**Aiteane- I guess its good to take the good reviews as well as the bad.**

**RockinBassGurl- you'll always be my first reviewer!**

**Kitkat47**

**MarysueH8tr- cool name**

**Blondie0276**

**TriforceofWisdom- Avril should drop off the earth**

**Audi katia- I hope this story is past potential**

**Princess642- I need lots of spelling lessons**

**CuTe AnGeLs**

**Flatfoot- 92**

**On with the fiction!**

****

**Katie got up and changed. Then she just sat on her bed and started crying. It seemed everything she had ever feared was coming true. Every one of her nightmares was coming to life. Well, all except the ones about Sesame Street and alien radishes.**

All she could do is cry. Any plans she had made for her life, or any options for her life seemed to be waning away. Eventually she cried herself to sleep.

**At about 1 in the morning she woke up to hear a tapping sound from her window. She opened it to see Freddy standing outside.**

'**Freddy? What in the hell are you going here? My dad would go crazy if he saw you here!' she said in a harsh whisper.**

'**I came to see if you were okay. You told me you were coming over after you saw your dad. Are you okay?' asked Freddy.**

'**No, everything isn't okay. And truthfully, I don't think it every will me. Almost right after we get out of school, I'm to marry Hellsborne.' As she said this, she saw the sparkle in Freddy's eyes dim down a little. 'I have no choice. I don't know what to do. Freddy, what do I do?'**

**Freddy pulled her into a hug right as she started to cry again. **

'**Katie, listen to me. He can't tell you what to do. And he cant rule your life.' **

**Katie stopped crying, and wiped her eyes. She looked up at Freddy and for what seemed like the first time, noticed how fabulous he looked at night with the moon outlining his face. Likewise, Freddy was starting to loose himself in her beautiful eyes. He leaned foreword, and she also leaned in. their lips met, and Freddy knew that he was in love. He just hoped in time that she would feel the same way.**

**When their lips parted, Freddy came to a new idea.**

'**Come away with me.' He blurted out.**

'**What?'**

'**After graduation. Come away with me. We'll have enough money to get away from here and live comeftorbly anywhere. My trust fund, plus yours and the money your mom left you can get us anywhere we want to go. We can go anywhere and start over. We could even open a restaurant like that café. Most importantly, you can do whatever you want. We can go away to Morocco or Mexico, even New Zealand if you want.' After his speech he wondered why he didn't think of this sooner.**

**Katie walked over to her bed and sat down. Freddy followed her. 'I don't know. You never know, this whole thing may blow over, but if it doesn't look like it will then I'll keep this option open.'**

**After a little while of silence and thinking, Freddy noticed something. 'Hey what's that?' he asked. It was a little velvet-covered box.**

'**I don't know. It wasn't here when I fell asleep.' She said. She picked it up and looked in. what was in it made her drop the box. 'Oh my god.' She said.**

**Freddy picked it up and looked in. it was an engagement ring. A very expensive one. A huge 24 k. gold band with a huge diamond in the middle two on the outside, only a little smaller, and then little diamonds were all outlining the band. Freddy knew that this bastard didn't know Katie at all. If he did he would know that Katie hated gold. It reminded her of the fake plastic cheep stuff she played with when she was little. He knew he better than both Hellsborne and her father.**

'**I can't believe this is happening.' She said.**

'**Come on. Lets go to that café. We can get the car and drive there. I saw the sign it said open 25 hrs. A day 8 days a week.' He said. 'Come on, it'll cheer you up.'**

'**Sure let me get dressed first.'**

'**I'll go and get the car, meet me at my house.' He said, and walked to the window. Before he got to the tree, he walked back over to Katie and gave her a kiss. Then he smiled his famous Freddy smile and climbed down the tree.**

**Katie watched him run to his house. He really was the best. She wouldn't mind running away with him. He would take care of her, that she knew, and he was right when he said that with their combine money, they could live very comeftorbly and still have a fair bit to give to their kids. **

**Snapping out of her thoughts, she looked into her walk in closet. She pulled on an Element shirt and black stretch low rise jeans. She climbed out of her window and made a mad dash to Freddy's. She didn't bother looking for him and just went down to the garage where he was waiting for her in his porche. **

'**Ready?' he asked.**

'**Lets roll.' She said.**

**He started the car and off they were. On the way there, Freddy had an idea to cheer her up.**

'**Hey, why don't we have a party? At my house. Just the band, we can have a specie farewell to Dewey, and mix it with swimming eating and dancing. You never know, it might get your mind off of everything.'**

'**Sure. It'll be good to have the band together one last time. Cause seriously, now that the band is over I have no idea what's going to happen to the ties that the band held together.'**

'**Were here.'**

'**And it looks like we'll have the place to ourselves.'**

'**Just the way I like it.'**

'**You never get your head out of the gutter do you?'**

'**Sure I do, just not often.'**

**Katie laughed. It was nice to laugh again. She hadn't done so for a while. When they walked into the café they took the same seats as they had the first time they came there. A waiter, who looked as though he didn't get much sun, came over with menus.**

'**You kids are up early' he said looking at the clock.**

'**Ya well, we needed a 4 am snack.' Said Freddy, good-naturedly. 'Hey, we'll have those smores things.'**

'**Good choice, I'll be back with them in a minuet.' Said the waiter.**

'**This place is great.' Said Katie. 'Its like our hiding place. Lets make this our secret place, like don't even tell Zach or anyone.'**

'**Sure, and speaking of everyone, when do you want to have this party?' asked Freddy.**

'**Tomorrow. Definitely. My dad is on another one of his business trips tomorrow.' Said Katie.**

'**Wait, isn't tomorrow like today because it's the morning?'**

'**No, dipshit, tomorrow as in tomorrow.'**

'**Oh. Okay. Ah, here are them smores things, a.k.a. the reason for my existence.' Laughed Freddy.**

**The smores were on a big round plate with different sections cut off for different ingredients for the smores. Then in a bowl in the middle was a little fire to roast marshmallows.**

'**This is definitely the coolest thing ever.' Said Katie.**

**The couple sat there joking for many hours over many smores. It was great to be able to just joke and forget about all the problems in their lives at that point. Katie almost forgot about Hellsborne, and Freddy now was sure that he would never heed to Mr. Browns threats.**

'**Hey we should get back before father dearest sees I'm gone.' Said Katie. 'He's actually leaving today, but that'll give us time to call people and stuff.'**

'**And what type of stuff would that be?' asked Freddy, mischievously.**

'**You'll just have to wait and see, wont you?' she said with a sparkle in her eyes.**

**After paying, they took off for home. After parking the car, they both climbed the tree into Katie's room. After Katie changed back into her pj's (in the bathroom connected to her room) she laid down on her bed, and Freddy did likewise minus changing. **

**They just lay there for a minuet looking at each other, and then Katie, surprisingly, made the first move. She leaned in, and Freddy was quick to respond. He rolled on top of her, and they began a heated make out session. For both of them, it was everything they never knew was missing. A space inside seemed to open up and get filled all at the same time. **

**Freddy's hand started to sneak up the back of her shirt, and Katie, a bit nervous didn't protest. Just as his hand started getting higher, they heard someone coming down the hall. With no time to get out the window, Freddy jumped into her closet and sat in the compartment with the hanging jackets. Katie turned off the lights, but left the door open. After checking quickly, that he couldn't be seen, she turned off all her lights and climbed into bed just as the doorknob turned.**

'**Katie.' Said Mr. Brown.**

'**What do you want?' said Katie in a fake groggy voice.**

'**I'm off for business in Paris. I'll be back in like a month and a half.'**

'**Whatever good luck with what you're doing.' Said Katie.**

'**While I'm gone, you are not to hang out with Freddy Jones. And every Sunday, you will be having dinner with Thomas. Lastly, school will start before I get back, so here is one of my credit cards. You can use as much as you like.'**

'**One thanks, I'll keep that in mind about the credit card, two I am not having those dinners with that ass, and three how many times do I have to tell you, never talk about Freddy ever. Leave me and him, and our business alone.' Said Katie.**

'**Thomas will pick you up every Sunday at six.' He said ignoring what she said. He left the credit card on the table, and walked out the door. **

**Katie sat up and listened. When she heard the car speeding away she said, 'Okay, he's gone. You can come out now.'**

'**Boy your dad really has it in for me doesn't he?' said Freddy.**

'**Well I could give a damn less. He's a prick, what do I care what he wants?' she said.**

'**So now that you're off the leash, what do you want to do for the next month and a half?' asked Freddy.**

'**Well, I'm looking forward to a lot of parties, less drama, and lost of shopping.' She said. 'Speaking of parties, I think that we have to invite everyone. Just the band and stuff. Here I'll make a list of the entire band and their numbers. You call all the people on your list and I'll call the rest. Then we can go back to your place and get stuff for the party, as in music and such.'**

'**Wow, you should plan parties and stuff. Your already on top of everything.' Joked Freddy.**

'**Well that wasn't how it was 15 minuets ago was it?' said Katie suggestively. She handed him a list of all the band people he had to call, and then left him in her room to call. **

**Freddy held the list smiling. She wasn't always so suggestive, but when she was, it was great. He sat down and started to call people from the band. He called Zach, Gordon, Tomika, Marco, Billy, Michelle, and lastly Marta. Billy, and Marco couldn't go. Billy was going to some fashion show for a new designer, Johnny Cupcake. Marco had to go to an actual funeral for some relative he never knew existed. But now he had to call Marta.**

'**Hello?'**

'**Hey, Marta? Its Freddy.' He said, he noticed the air around the conversation, went from nothing to flirty the second she knew who it was.**

'**Oh, hi Freddy, what's up?'**

'**Nothin, I'm having this party tomorrow at my house. The usual stuff. Swimming barbecue, and if I catch my house on fire, pizza.' At this she laughed very flirtatiously.**

'**Oh, Freddy your so funny. Of coarse I'll come. Do I need anything?'**

'**Ya. Bring a candle. Were also going to have a ceremony in honor of Dewey.'**

'**Okay, sure. What are you doing today?' asked Marta. She was going somewhere he only wanted to go with Katie.**

'**I'm hanging out with Katie, were going to my house to set up stuff that might need setting up.'**

'**Oh, Katie?' she spat out Katie's name like a disease. 'Well have fun I guess.' **

'**I will.' He said trying not to sound like he noticed. They said their final goodbyes and Freddy lay down on Katie's bed, which was very comfortable. Marta and him had gone out for a while last summer. It hadn't worked out. She was over jealous, especially about Katie. She never wanted him to be near other girls in general either. Then she would always call him and complain because he didn't give her much attention. All in all, Freddy used the, "we're just good as friends" thing. Ever since then, he didn't know if she had gotten over him.**

'**Leonard cant come, his parents wont let him, and neither can Alicia, she's modeling for some company.' Said Katie as she walked in. 'Hey are you all right? You look kind of haggard.'**

'**Ya, I'm all right.' Lied Freddy. 'I guess not sleeping really took on a toll.'**

'**Ya. Well, we should get to your house, hu?' said Katie.**

'**Hey, Katie, I was thinking, you should just pack a bunch of stuff, and sleep at my house while you dad is away.' He said. She looked at him like he was suggesting something. 'No, I'm not hitting on you or anything, but it would be better than having to come back to your house by yourself.'**

'**Hmm, sure. As long as your not getting any funny ideas.' **

'**Don't worry about me, I'll be a perfect gentleman, I swear.'**

'**Hmm that I doubt, but whatever, just let me get some stuff.'**

**Katie went to her closet, and pulled out a duffle bag. It was huge. One of the army duffels that can fit their entire wardrobe in. she took basically all of her favorite shirts and pants, some skirts just in case, a few bathing suits, underwear, and all the essentials. She brought nothing that would be embarrassing if found. **

**Then the most essential of essentials, her wristbands, she always wore them, no matter what. When going to nice functions her father dragged her to, she wore nice bracelet type wristbands that covered her entire wrists. No one ever knew why, but at the same time, no one questioned it either. Katie was glad, because if anyone found out...**

'**Hey, Katie, you don't need to pack for the apocalypse you know?' said Freddy.**

'**If the apocalypse was about to happen I wouldn't need anything would I?' she retaliated.**

'**Oh, someone is a smartass aren't they?' joked Freddy.**

'**Yes and you love me for it.' She laughed.**

'**Come on, I'll carry your stuff.' Said Freddy and he started for the window.**

'**Freddy, my dad is gone, we can go out the regular door.' She laughed. It would have been very funny to watch him struggle down with her duffle.**

'**Oh, ya.' He laughed at himself.**

**At Freddy's**

'**Home sweet home!' yelled Freddy. His voice echoed throughout the front hall, which was huge. **

'**All right, enough screwing around. Time to get to work.' Said Katie.**

'**And what exactly do we need to do?' asked Freddy.**

'**Um, nothing except make some cud's. Dance party ones, which I am afraid will have to include some rap, because what other songs can you grind to seriously?' said Katie. It was a sad fact, however true. They all had found out that if you wanted to grind you needed to have some bad stuff for the good.**

'**Sure, lets go to mission control shall we?' he asked. Mission control was actually one of the two closets in Freddy's room that weren't used for closets. He of coarse had one large closet for clothes, but the other two he had made into his personal sanctuaries. One was filled with all of the computer supplies to run a small business, and the other was filled with his CD's and a small futon mattress on the floor to make it commutable. They both were connected to huge speakers throughout his room, so no matter where he was he could always have music blasting.**

'**All right lets get stared. We can find all we need in iTunes and burn some CD's I have these new CD- RW's that hold 100 songs, so I bet that can be the dance mix.' Said Freddy.**

'**Okay, lets get started.' she said and sat in the chair next to him.**

**After a while, they had a great dance mix with all of the down and dirty songs, and great rock songs to balance it out. Some of the grinding songs were:**

Tipsy: J- Kwon 

**Dirty: Christina Aguilera**

**Christina Malian**

**And lots others.**

The great songs was stuff like:

AC/DC 

**Led Zeppelin**

**The Strokes**

**The White Stripes**

**And many more than the rap songs.**

By the end of the day, Freddy and Katie felt like they had made great progress and were all set for tomorrow's party.

'**So Posh, would you like to go downstairs and make some dinner?' asked Freddy.**

'**Sure, thing. I just realized how hungry I am.' She said, talking a look at the clock. 5.30 it said. "Just the right time for dinner" thought Katie. Freddy, had a plan, to cook something for Katie, and maybe get a kiss later...**

**In the Kitchen**

'**Wow I never knew you could cook. You certainly are full of surprises, aren't you?' commented Katie. Freddy was preparing, what looked like a great dinner, he cooked pasta sauce all be himself, made garlic bread, and everything.**

'**Now all we need are some drinks. And I don't think they should be like strait alcohol, how bout some Mikes' Hard Lemonade, cause that stuff hardly has any alcohol in it anyway, and I mean seriously, its like, I dunno, its like not respecting Dewey, and how he...' Freddy just trailed off. He still hadn't really admitted it to himself. He knew that before long he would have to, and then he would have to figure out what he would be doing now that the band is gone. All in all, he didn't want to think about it.**

'**Ya I agree. Hey lets just have some Pepsi instead. Just for a change.' Freddy agreed it would be better that way.**

**In 15 minuets Freddy had gotten everything ready at the table gotten himself a Pepsi and Katie a Diet Pepsi, because she insisted it tasted better. Over dinner, they talked and laughed more than they did at the café. **

**Soon they cleared up the table, and turned off all the lights in the kitchen. They then retreated upstairs and changed (in separate rooms) into their pajamas. They brushed their teeth, had a little water fight. Once they got back into Freddy's room the awkward part came. **

**Where would Katie sleep? Freddy worried if he asked her to stay in his room, he might look like he was trying to take advantage of her, and if she stayed in the guest room, that she might feel rejected.**

'**Ya, so where do you want to sleep?' asked Freddy. 'I'm all for you sleeping with me in a non sexual way, but if you think that's kinda going to far than that's cool.' **

'**Um... I'll stay with you, as long as you promise not to make any moves, at least not to many moves.' She said this with a very suggestive smile on her face. A bit apprehensively, she walked over to Freddy and pulled his head down to hers. Their lips met, and it was heaven for the both of them. It seemed like, now that they had already done it, that it was almost more magical.**

**They stayed like this for what seemed like a lifetime, and were completely content to stay there for at least another two. As the kissing became more intense, they found themselves on Freddy's bed again. After they really got into it, Freddy surprisingly pulled away.**

'**What's wrong?' asked Katie. Biting her lower lip.**

'**Nothing, its perfect, its just, I think we should stop before we do something we both regret in the morning.' After saying this, Freddy started praying that Katie didn't take this personally. But she just smiled all the more, and kissed him again.**

'**That's what I like about you Freddy Jones, you wouldn't ever take me for granted.' She smiled again. 'Where should I sleep?'**

'**Um... you can sleep with me if you'd like.' He said. Now his heart was really racing. Best-case scenario, she would say yes and not think anything of it, worse case, she would call him a sick fuck and go back to her house. He prayed for the first.**

**After standing there biting her lip for a while, she said, 'Sure.' And climbed into his bed. He jumped over her; the strange thing about Freddy was he always liked the left side. He turned off the lights by the clapping method, put his arm around her waist, pulled her close to him, and closed his eyes, thinking about how this was the best day of his life.**

****

**That was so incredibly long. I cannot believe that it took me so long to! I feel bad. I'll try to get all my stuff in sooner, but you know how the before school gets you preoccupied.**

**Thanks for reading and REVIEW!!**


	10. Goodbye Dewey

**Disclaimer: Anything that isn't original isn't mine but everything that is original is mine.**

**!!WARNING!!**

**This chapter has drinking and some sexual stuff! If you don't like it than I'm REALLY sorry and wait for the next chapter!**

**One last thing I have to say: Honestly, if you don't like my fic, then that's cool with me, you don't have to like it. Also if you don't like it, then send me a review rationally explaining why, and then don't bother to read again. I don't really think it's nice of someone to trash my story chapter by chapter, its really quite immature to tell you the truth. **

**The first bad review I got from someone was fine because it said that my fic was not that bad but you didn't like it. That's cool, I cant please everyone, but then leaving more and more that pretty much are slamming my intelligence, that's just not cool. So if you don't like it, I suggest you don't read it, and let it go. I mean, you cant like every single story you read, so find one you do like and read that. And if you insist on reviewing them badly, give me some reasons why it's bad, or give me pointers on how to make it better.**

**Also calling someone a retard just isn't right. People are mentally retarded and I don't think its very nice you to make fun of them. I honestly don't think that they want to be they way they are. Why would they when people use their disability as an insult to an everyday person?**

**Lastly, here is a reviewer's review I didn't appreciate.**

chocolatequeen14 2004-08-27 9 Anonymous

YES,PARTY! WHO what a party without some rap?

chocolatequeen14 2004-08-27 8 Anonymous

u should drop off the face of this earth

chocolatequeen14 2004-08-27 5 Anonymous

just like to say u are a fuckin RETARD!! o ya again totally mentally challanged!

chocolatequeen14 2004-08-27 4 Anonymous

not only are u spellingly challanged, but your obviously mentally challenged as well 4 hating avril so much

chocolatequeen14 2004-08-27 1 Anonymous

avril lavigne is so not a poser ... next time spell her name rite at least i mean ya rock n roll is great .. but avril lavignes music is so awesome! i guess u just dont apreciate anything awesome...

good story tho i loved it!!(except the avril lavigne thing) and if u thing she ruined punk she didnt ... simple plan did ... they suck ass

**Okay, first, your first review as I said, want bad I like how you like my story and I'm sorry if I don't think that her name is worth spelling. I think our views of awesomeness is very different so I won't insult your view directly if I don't have to. I hate her because I think she is horrible, and every person I have met who remotely likes _real_ punk, and _real_ rock, agrees with me. I agree with you that she didn't single handedly ruined punk, simple plan had a hand in that as well.**

**Also when I put this into my computer, your review's had about 20 spelling mistakes, so please don't give me that fucking crap about spelling.**

**All I'm saying is that I have my views and you have yours, so do not for one second think that it is all right to go and insult someone for their way of doing something, or for their possibly mental retardedness. I hope you take what I said to heart, and don't continue to send these reviews without maturig a little first, and I also want to let you know, that this is the last time I say this so nicely.**

**If you don't like my fic, but want to read another one that is about Freddy and Katie, I can recommend a few to everyone:**

**How Has The Band Helped- RockinBassGirl**

**Gasp!- TaHimIksaBaHaY**

**Power to The Pout- mistressplant**

**If you want anymore, send me a NICE review NICELY asking for one.**

**And thank you to all the new reviewers who are mature:**

**Roisin: I hope you like it!**

**Ella Potter: I love Katie/ Freddy too, their like my favorite couple ever!**

**SiennaR79: I try and make it as real as possible, but still have an edge of a love story.**

****

**The next morning Freddy woke up at about 9 and felt over to his right. Katie wasn't there, upon realizing that, he quickly jumped out of bed, and he looked around and then made his way downstairs. He looked in the kitchen to see Katie making pancakes. He tried to sneak up on her, and just as he reached to grab he shoulder and scare her, she said.**

'**You do know that I'm holding an iron skillet with hot oil in it right?' she had sarcasm in her voice.**

'**How do you always know? I can never sneak up on you.' He pouted. She just smiled and gave him a lingering kiss.**

'**Pancakes? The most fattening breakfast ever and it has to be my favorite right?' she laughed. They sat down and ate pretty much in silence, except when Freddy started choking on his milk. How he managed that, Katie never knew.**

**After breakfast they headed upstairs to get ready for the party, they took their own respectful showers and got into clothes. Katie pulled on some loose jeans and a Kurt Cobain t shirt, and Freddy wore loose black pants and his favorite white shirt that said 'If you think my hair is bad, look in a mirror' written in black letters.**

**Downstairs, all the speakers were set up, and the CD's were in. the only thing left to do was wait for people to get there, to make the time pass, um quicker, they found ways to amuse themselves, Freddy's favorite was the dice, one was a body part the other an action, you get the idea. Lets say that time passed quickly for both of them, and it was almost a bother when people started coming. The first were Summer and Zach, as neighbors living down the street, it was very easy to get a ride to places together. They both had a crush on each other even if they didn't know it yet. Summer was too stubborn to admit anything, and Zach was too afraid of rejection.**

**The next to appear was Gordon, closely followed by Michelle and Tomika. The two girls had gotten increasingly inseparable over the years and Michelle had helped Tomika to lose those extra pounds. Tomika now was tall and slim and looked great. The Eleni came in looking happy, and stood by the door to wave bye to her new boyfriend, who it seemed, was a great choice by the smile on her face. The last to arrive was Marta. She made a big scene of taking off her coach purse, and Gucci sunglasses. Then she walked over and gave Freddy a huge smile and a hug.**

'**Hey Freddy, sorry I'm a bit late.' She smiled and gave a giggle. She was considered hot to most guys in the school. She was of medium height and supermodel skinny. She had long blonde hair that was always perfect and a huge smile full of very white teeth. She knew she looked good and wasn't afraid to flaunt it. However underneath that mop of bleach blonde hair there wasn't much. If you asked her the best place to get a certain shopping bag while stuck in the middle of a traffic jam, she was your girl, but if you asked her the square root of 100 she would probably say 10000. Yet this didn't bother her, she always got what she wanted, well everything except Freddy. She just couldn't figure out why he didn't like her the way she liked him. She had never had a problem finding the guy she wanted before him. The only person that knew the reason was Freddy. He had never told anyone why he didn't like Marta but the truth was that she just wasn't Katie. He didn't have any other reason than that. He did like Marta for a while but when he went out with her and saw Katie he just couldn't stop staring. She was the one for him. That was all he grew to know. She was everything Marta wasn't and more. Katie was short, had dark hair, and always tan- looking skin. Her eyes always sparkled when she looked at him, and her smile always seemed to hold a secret that no matter how hard you tried, you would never know.**

**Eventually he broke up with Marta, and they stayed friends, but everyone knew that she never got over him. Sure after that she dated a new guy almost every other week, but everyone still knew she liked him.**

**Once everyone was there, the party started, they put on the CD, which warmed everyone up with some rock, which everyone liked. The sound of Guns n' Roses could be heard throughout the house, then the genre's changed very abruptly to Mystique's Scandalous. Most people started dancing, and everyone was having a good time. Somewhere in the beginning of the party, someone broke out the Smirnoff. Freddy didn't care. They could drink the place dry and no one would ever know. His mother was obsessed with everything in the house being fresh, so every month whether they were there or not, their personal caterer would come and change the bottles for new ones. Another thing about their caterer was that he was a known alcoholic, so he would open each one to taste it to 'make sure it was fresh'. His mother didn't particularly care, as long as there was some left. Luckily for Freddy the next day was the day for the caterer to replenish the houses supplies, and the maids to come and give the place a good scrub down.**

**After a while, Zach was standing near the food drinking a Mikes it was very unlike him. Even though he was one of the hardest rockers in the band, he usually didn't use that as a reason to jerk off, and screw around.**

'**Hey' said Summer. She came over with a coke. 'Wanna sip?'**

'**No thanks, I'm not a fan of coke.'**

'**Okay for one this is Pepsi, and for another, didn't you once tell me that not everything is as it seems?' she replied with a coy smile. Zach took the cup and took a sip. He realized that it was mixed with strong rum.**

'**Wow Sum, I didn't think of you as a drinker.' He said. 'I'm very disappointed.' He joked she just laughed.**

'**Ya I'm not but when I do I sure as hell do.' She laughed again. Then, just like in those crap chick flicks, a slow song came on. It wasn't a bad one, Don't Cry by Guns n' Roses.**

'**Hey, a crazy thought just came into my mind. Wanna dance?' asked Zach. If it weren't for the drinks he probably never would have gotten up the nerve to ask her. But to his relief she smiled and nodded. When they got to the dance floor he pulled Summer close so that she could rest her head on his shoulder. Zach was very tall while Summer was not so surprisingly petite. They just started dancing, and Zach decided that this was his favorite song ever.**

****

**At this time, when the couples were dancing and no one was paying attention, Freddy and Katie snuck out of the room and into the kitchen where they engaged in some not so moral conduct. **

**In between kisses Katie said they should probably get back to the party. Freddy responded to that by kissing her more deeply than before.**

'**Okay maybe we can stay a little longer.' She said with a smile. They continued to kiss for a while when all of a sudden they heard, 'Hey Katie are you in here? I swear you are the hardest person to- HOLY SHIT!' it was Summer looking for Katie. Katie and Freddy quickly separated a bit. 'Oh my god, my eyes! Did I just see what I think I saw?'**

'**Okay Summer, you can calm down, and yes you did see what you think you saw.' Said Katie, hoping to god that she wasn't going to be mad. Then Summer's face went from disbelief to total joy.**

'**YES! How long have I been telling you to get together! Oh my god this is so the happiest day of my life!' she started going nuts rambling on and on until she got to the end with. '...And then I mean didn't I tell you. Hey why the hell am I not in on this? Come to think of it why doesn't anyone know?'**

'**Umm I dunno, we were just waiting for the right time to tell everyone I guess, and I guess with the whole Dewy thing it didn't seem right to say.' Explained Katie. 'So you cant tell anyone okay?'**

'**Okay, and just so that you can bribe me I'll let you in on a little secret.' She looked at Freddy and then pulled Katie over to the other side of the room. After whispering something in her ear Katie also went ballistic.**

'**OH MY GOD! Are you serious? YAY! O my god no wonder this is the happiest day of your life!'**

**Then Freddy put in his bit. 'Um I don't mean to interrupt this little exchange but could we get back to the party before someone thinks were having a gang bang in here?'**

'**Ah that's Freddy for you.' Said Katie lovingly. 'Always has his head in the gutter.'**

'**But that's why you love me. You love it when I say...' he leaned in and whispered some things that R doesn't allow. She blushed and they began to walk back to the party. **

****

**As they walked in, Freddy and Katie were in the eye of someone whom they didn't see. Marta stood in the far corner glaring at Katie.**

"**How dare she? Where dose she get the nerve to think for a tiny second that she could snuggle up with Freddy like that? Well, in all due time she will realize her mistake, that she was wrong to even start to challenge me." With a smirk on her face she stood up on a table so everyone could see her and yelled, 'TO THE POOL!' everyone cheered and made their way to the pool.**

****

**In the pool everyone was having a great time. Just splashing each other and forgetting the worries of tomorrow, they just let loose and had fun while getting considerably tipsy at the same time.**

**Marta came out of the bathroom with a very skimpy bikini on, that covered, but not by much. It was light pink and had tie on strings for the top and the bottom. It was so light that at a stray glance it looked like she wasn't wearing anything. Katie was next to go into the bathroom and upon seeing Marta said, 'Wow, hot stuff, looking good.'**

**Marta just smiled at her and when Katie was out of sight, walked over to Freddy. 'Hey Freddy.' She said to his back. When he turned around and caught site of her bathing suit, or lack there of, he was all stutters.**

'**Umm, hi, umm, you look... looking good Blondie.' He finally got out.**

**She giggled flirtatiously. 'Aww Freddy, I love it when you call me that.' She batted her eyes and leaned in closer. He took a centimeter step backwards.**

'**Hey, where's Katie?' he asked. Her smile went down slightly.**

'**Not here.' Said Marta.**

'**Maybe I should go and find her.' He said starting to walk away. Marta however, had different plans. She grabbed Freddy's hand and pulled him toward her. 'Why don't you forget about her for a sec and focus on what _is_ here.' She leaned in a bit, when all of a sudden she heard a voice.**

'**There you are, I've been looking everywhere for you.' Said Katie. She was wearing a new bathing suit that she had been saving it was a somewhat skimpy black bikini. The top was a halter that tied in the front and had a push up in it so you could give yourself cleavage and stuff, and the bottom was a regular tie on the sides. However simple it may seem, Katie looked absolutely stunning in it. Freddy, much to Marta's dismay, walked as quickly as possible over to Katie and wrapped his arm around her shoulders.**

'**You look absolutely gorgeous.' He said.**

'**Do you really think so? She asked. Katie had always been kind of hesitant about her body. She wasn't one to go flashing it around like some cheep hoe. She hated to admit it but she would never want to be like Marta, flaunting around large amounts of skin, and letting everyone literally have a piece of her.**

'**Wow Katie, looking sexy!' said Summer, laughing. Summer wasn't one for swimming, or tanning. She liked her pale completion; it made her lips look redder and her hair look darker, like Kristen Kreuk in Snow White.**

'**Aw come on Summer, just get into your bathing suit and have some fun, you never swim with us.' Said Freddy. He also knew how happy his best friend would be if he managed to convince her to get into a bathing suit.**

'**Ya, the day that peer pressure gets me to do anything, is the day that you slick your hair into the preppy look of 5th grade.' Laughed Summer.**

'**Touché.' Said Freddy. All of a sudden he picked up Katie and started walking to the pool when he got to the edge she began hitting him in the chest.**

'**Freddy Jones, you let me go this very instant!' she yelled. He just shrugged and said, 'If you insist.' And he threw her into the pool. She came out smiling, but turned on him and pretended like she was mad. **

'**You sir, are so dead!' and she tackled him right into the pool where pretty much everyone watched them have a water fight/ flirting spree.**

'**Are they not the cutest things in the world?' said Michelle admiring Freddy, and Katie's relationship.**

'**They make me gag.' Said Marta outright.**

'**Hey, what's your deal?' asked Michelle. She didn't understand how Marta could be like this.**

'**Look at her; she's all over him, what a slut. I can't believe her; she actually thinks she has a chance with him. He's mine everyone knows _that_.' She said.**

'**Look Marta, no offence but everyone knows that Freddy and Katie are like the only couple in the world that will be together for sure. I know you're jealous, but it's the truth. You and Freddy are over, I'm sorry to say, and you have no right to act like he belongs to you.' Said Michelle. Katie was her friend and she wasn't going to let this blonde ditz talk trash behind her back. She turned away and walked over to Tomika and started to talk about Freddy and Katie to someone who shared her same track of thought.**

**Freddy and Katie wrapped up their water fight, and climbed out of the pool. Freddy went into the house to order pizza and Katie was lying on a chair by the pool. Marta now decided to make her move.**

'**Hey Katie.'**

'**Hey, what's up?' asked Katie.**

'**Nothing, I was just observing you and Freddy, you guys seem to be getting close hu?' she asked in a friendly voice.**

'**We're just really good friends that's all.' She said.**

'**Ya, sure, with Freddy there are no such things as good friends. And then once you go past that barrier there isn't any going back, ya know what I mean?'**

'**Not really, what are you getting at?' asked Katie, she didn't know what Marta was saying, and she didn't like where this was going.**

'**All I'm saying is that don't get to close, because he'll end up cheating on you with whoever, and breaking your heart. Don't get me wrong, Freddy is my friend, but I did date him. I know him very well. He likes to play the field, ya know?' said Marta trying her best to look sincere.**

'**Thanks Marta, I'll keel that in mind' said Katie. Just then Freddy came back and asked what they were up to.**

'**Oh, nothing,' said Marta 'just some girl talk.' With that she got up and left. The first stage of her plan was in motion. Plant the seed of distortion, deceit, and lack of trust.**

****

**The pizza came and everyone went back to the living room. After eating so much pizza they thought they would puke, someone turned on the music again. Eventually, the only rap song that Katie had ever gotten into came on. Freddy knew that Tipsy by J- Kwon was a favorite of Katie's so he went over to her and asked her to dance. After leading her to the dance floor, they got into the music which also entailed heave grinding. **

**Not that either of them minded of coarse. This was pretty much the last straw, and everyone knew something was up. They knew that they had to be going out, because it was so obvious. However for the sake of argument, they decided to let them not know what they know. After the dancing and eating died down, Freddy stood up on the table.**

'**Everyone, ya, all you people, shut up. Today is not only one of fun but also one of mourning. Dewy was a father figure to us all I think. He really brought us together for paths we never thought we would be able to take. Now we're all going to go down to the basement where there is a picture of Dewey, and I want all of you to light your candles, maybe say something and then walk away as a symbolism thing. And on the way down, no talking as a sign of respect.'**

**Everyone quietly walked down to the basement where they say a picture of Dewey. Like Freddy said, that left their candles in front of his picture. Some of them said something, some just cried silently, and some just held a fake look of being all right. The last to go was Freddy. After everyone was out of the basement, Freddy began to cry silently.**

'**Well Dewey,' he said. 'I guess that this is it. Dude, you really have no idea of how much you've given us. If it wasn't for you I would probably still have that hair, and I would never have even noticed Katie. Ya, can you believe it? Her and me? I never thought I would be enough for her. So what I'm trying to say is, thank you, for everything that you have given us, and for totally bringing us together.' With that he just broke down with sobs.**

**Just then an arm wrapped around his shoulders. Surprisingly enough it wasn't Katie, and it wasn't Marta coming to hit on him again. It was Zach. He had been so incredibly quiet since he had found out.**

**When he found out he didn't cry. He didn't yell, or beat something up. He had just hung up the phone and sat there. Zach didn't know how long he sat there, he just did, he get the phone call sometime in the afternoon and before he knew it he was still sitting in that position when his mom called him down for dinner. Now however, he was crying harder than Freddy had seen him when he broke his collarbone. It seemed as if he never would stop.**

**And so the boys stayed, in their grief and mourning. But at the same time as how was it was, there is something good about grieving, the fact that after you grieve you move on to the life you were always meant to have, and maybe it would be hard, and you thought you wouldn't make it, but the fact is that you will. And that is an encouraging thought.**

**  
A/N:  
How sad! Well that's it for this chapter. I know this was a short one, and it took a really long time to do, but I hope it was a good one! And lets face it, I know every writer goes through it, but I am having an absolutely terrible case of writers block so excuse the lameness of this chapter and thanks!**

**Exceptional thanks to:**

**t.i.n.k.a.h.h.b.e.l.l.- I'm soo sorry I haven't updated! I try I really do!!!**

**Nishia- okokok luv u too!**

**Kristi- I LOVE NEW PEOPLE!**

**Tmrwspromise- I know. They are everything I hate about people. And sorry I hade to kill Dewey!**

**Banana4422- they are like 16 maybe 17. What do you think they should be?**

**Nanners- 77- I always love getting new readers!**

**Lilstrummrgrl527- he is a big meanie!**

**Kittygal- she is gonna make an appearance eventually. I need to get the relationship up more before we hear from her again. **

**About their age, I need them to be older to get the stuff going a bit faster.**

**Sandy- Pandy- I LOVE COOKIES!**

**Wiseoldman- about the drinking, I know that it isn't good, but they needed some way to make the pain go away.**

**Allyon**

**Miss mills- haha dually noted, and you never know...**

**Indiependent- I think this one is longer**

**Kat L.**

**K.**

**wiseoldman- I like the way you think**

**Tmrwspromise- thanks Hun!**

**Demon gal- liking your reviews**

**Angel- sorry I didn't get them in sooner!**

**Megaroony- I seriously have spelling issues**

**BlackFloyd03- thanks so much! I'll keep that in mind**

**JustVisitingUKgirl- Halo is the best!**

**ShortStuff1- thanks!**

**Aiteane- I guess its good to take the good reviews as well as the bad.**

**RockinBassGurl- you'll always be my first reviewer!**

**Kitkat47**

**MarysueH8tr- cool name**

**Blondie0276**

**TriforceofWisdom- Avril should drop off the earth**

**Audi katia- I hope this story is past potential**

**Princess642- I need lots of spelling lessons**

**CuTe AnGeLs**

**Flatfoot- 92**


	11. A Secret And Another Dream

**Katie was upstairs thinking and crying to herself. She was thinking, how can this be happening? How will things get better?**

**The more she thought the more depressed she became. She didn't care who saw her; she just needed to be alone. It was about 3 in the morning, and Katie new that today, a Sunday, she had to see Hellsborne in order that he didn't find anything suspicious. She climbed the tree into her room and ran into her closet and turned on the light. What no one knew about her closet was that it had a secret cupboard in the bottom corner. Katie had put a safe in there that guarded her deepest and darkest secrets. She went to it and opened it to look at the contents. She took out the secret, almost unnoticeable, drawer at the top of the safe. She stared at what was inside.**

**_Just do it._ There it was, the voice in her head. It told her things, things that she needed to do.**

_**Remember the last time? It was so incredibly easy. It made us feel so much more secure, more human. Remember the feeling?**_

**No. Said the other voice. She wouldn't do it. What if they found out? What if Freddy found out what she did?**

**_Like he would care._ Katie seemed to have sparked another point in her head. _Remember what Marta said? About Freddy? You know she's right. Like he would care. Sure he says that he cares, and sure, he kisses you and touches you just the way you want to be kissed and touched, but it's pure lust my dear. He doesn't give a fuck about you, no one dose._**

**That was the last straw. Katie leaned forward and picked up her rescue. As she connected it to her skin she did feel the release. This was the only way to cure the way she was feeling. It made her feel. And the voice was right, no one gave a shit about her and what she was going through.**

**They were mixed in their own lives, and their own grief. Wow, it had been awhile since she needed this. **

**Katie used her reliever once more, and then put everything away. She looked in the safe at the rest of what was inside. She had saved $16,000 worth of her own money just in case. In case of what, she didn't know, but it was nice to have. Katie walked into her bathroom and filled her Jacuzzi tub. She sank into the tub and felt the soothing water rub over her back. After totally scrubbing all the evidence off, she got out of the tub and pulled on some pajamas, and promptly went to sleep at 4:30. The second that she fell asleep, she began to dream.**

_**Katie was sitting in a huge room. It looked like a very expensive living room. She was playing the piano; it was also a very expensive piano. She looked like a modern day housewife with a baby blue shirt with a matching thin sweater and a nice ironed white skirt, and white pearls around her neck and matching pearl earrings. After getting a good look at Katie's face, it is obvious that she is 5 or 6 years older, and she is crying.**_

_**It is obvious that she knows the song by heart, because it is impossible for anyone to play with sheet music, and at the rate of her crying. A look of pure grief is written on her face, and if you were to see her in person, you surely would burst into tears just looking at her.**_

_**Another thing catches the eye. On her hand is an engagement ring, a very beautiful ring to some, but to Katie it is the most ugly thing ever. For one, it was a 24 karat gold band. Katie hates gold; it reminds her of the ugly cheep jewelry she wore as a child for dress up. There were 3 enormous diamonds, all of the same shape and size, which to Katie looked like way too much, and then there were emeralds all the way around the band. Now Katie liked emeralds well enough, but emeralds and gold were Katie's least favorite combination.**_

_**Just then, Katie's father entered the room with a very stern face. She abruptly stopped playing and stood up. She also forced herself to stop crying. She wouldn't let her father see her cry. He walked over to her and smacked her roughly across the face. This wouldn't hurt her normally, but she held her hand to her cheek and could feel a steady amount of blood coming from it. When she looked at her father's hand she saw that he had turned a ring the other way around so it would scratch her face and cause more pain.**_

_**At a closer look, she noticed that the ring was another, very familiar engagement ring. It was a three diamonds and a platinum band.**_

_**Just then her father shook the ring at her and began to scream at her. In the dream there was no sound to what he was saying, but whatever he was shouting, it began to make Katie cry so much that she sank to the floor, weeping. He then closed his hand over the ring and said one sentence that you could hear, 'You'll never see either of them again.' Then, the whole scene ended.**_

**Katie woke with a start to the sound of her phone ringing. She picked it up quickly and said hello.**

'**Oh, Katie, how lovely to hear your voice.' Katie grumbled, it was Hellsborne.**

'**Can I help you with something?' she asked, not bothering to be polite.**

'**Now is that any way to treat your future husband?' **

'**No, and that's alright because your not my future husband.'**

'**Katie, you really have to except it. Anyway, be ready because I have reservations made for 1 o'clock so I'll be picking you up in 45 minutes. Alright then, see you then, bye.'**

**He didn't even give her time to respond, he just hung up. She hated him more than anything. She decided just to go with his bullshit today because she didn't want him to think anything was up and decide to check on her or anything. It could end badly with her father finding out about her and Freddy.**

**So for the sake of everything she cared about, she pulled on a long- sleeved black sort of Jackie Kennedy type dress, and pulled her hair up into a bun and secured it with chopsticks. She was ready when the doorbell rang. She walked to the door, right past the beast, and into the car. It was another BMW with a driver, a nice car, but nowhere as good as Freddy's Porsche. That reminded her, oh no, Freddy doesn't know where she it! Oh well, he's probably passed out cold now.**

**_No, he just doesn't care._ There it was, the voice. Katie just pushed all thoughts of Freddy out of her mind for now, and stared out the window, not listening to Hellsborne's rambles on how well his father's company was doing. **

**Thankfully, lunch passed without many fights. She just pretty much toned him out through the entire meal. He spent all of lunch talking about his company, his thoughts (or lack there of) on the political issues of present, and the only problem was when he said that gay marriage should not only be illegal, but they should be sent to live with lepers. This sent Katie reeling and they fought so violently, that a waiter told them to shut up, or they would be thrown out.**

**So for the sake of face, he just changed the topic back to his company. So when Katie was almost home free, and the car ride back to her house had come to a halt, he walked her to her door, and just as she had gotten her keys out, he surprised her by making her stop.**

'**Katie, I need to give you something. It is for you to flash to your friends and all.' He was so cocky, that she was about to tell him off when he pulled from his pocket a purple velvet box for a ring. She took it from him and opened it. She gasped and felt her heart stop, but not in a good way.**

**It was an engagement ring. It was the ring from her dream. The horrible gold banned, 3 diamonds, emerald encrusted ring, that sent the whole memory of her dream back to her. Then he just beamed and said something about how he knew that she would love it, and how she would make an excellent wife with the proper training. Then he went back to the car and sped off. Katie rushed into the house and called the first person she could think of, Summer.**

'**Hello?'**

"**Sum, it's me Katie.'**

'**Katie, are you alright you sound like you've just witnessed a murder or something.'**

'**Oh Summer, it's worse than you could possibly imagine. You know how my dad is forcing me to get married to this fucking prick, just to get his business up higher?'**

'**Yea?'**

'**Well he just gave me an engagement ring! And it's horribly ugly! I guess it's final, I have to get married to him, there isn't anything I can do!' she started crying, she felt so helpless.**

'**No, it isn't final. Nothing is how it is until you let it be. Okay? You need to keep on fighting, and never stop fighting. You can't give up, not with so much to lose. If you accept this, than that's it for you and Freddy. And if you get married to this prick, than Freddy will become a shell of what he is without you. He wouldn't survive. So unless you want to condemn him to that, than keep on fighting.'**

**Katie felt so much better. It was amazing how Summer could make everything seem so much better. 'Where would I be without you, Summer?'**

'**In a ditch singing show tunes.' Said Summer. Just as Katie started laughing, she heard someone in the background. It wasn't the voice of her mother, or father, and it wasn't her little sister either. Since Summer was on her cell phone, Katie didn't exactly know where Summer was.**

'**Summer, where are you? Who was that?'**

'**Umm, no one?' tried Summer hopefully.**

'**Summer Anne Hathaway, you are not in Zach's house?'**

'**Okay, then where am I?'**

'**Oh my god! You are! Did you guys like... you know.'**

'**Can we talk about this later?' asked Summer.**

'**YOU DID?!' Katie was in a mix of awe, and amusement. She didn't mind that Summer had had sex with Zach; she trusted completely that they were careful. Summer and Zach had been pretty much husband and wife since they were 11 so it wasn't much of a surprise when she found out about this. 'At least tell me you used protection.'**

'**Of coarse, what do you take me for?' said Summer. 'Look, I gotta go, oh and by the way, my parents think I'm at your house, so if they call, tell them I'm in the shower and that we're gonna hang out today, cause we are.'**

'**Sure, no problem, okay once you can tear yourself away from your beloved Zach, come over okay?'**

'**Sure, bye.'**

'**Bye.'**

**Katie put down the phone, and then she walked over and checked the messages, one from Freddy and one from Mrs. Hathaway.**

**First Katie called Mrs. Hathaway, and told her that they were just swimming in the pool, so they had missed her call, and that Summer was in the shower, and they were going to hang out all day. Now, Katie liked Mrs. H. enough, but she had to admit that Summer's mom wasn't the brightest of people. She lapped up the whole story, and said that she and the rest of the family (minus Summer) were going to Disney Land for the next 2 weeks. Since summer didn't like Disney land, they would leave her money, and see her when they got back. Then she called Freddy.**

'**Katie?'**

'**Hey, how did you know it was me?' asked Katie. She loved the sound of his voice.**

'**I've been worried sick about you. You weren't here last night or this morning.'**

'**Ya, I couldn't handle everyone so I came back here. Also I had to do the lunch thing with Mr. I'm so fabulous.'**

'**Oh, how did that go?'**

'**Not so hot, he gave me an engagement ring. Freddy, will you promise me that I don't have to do this, and that we'll get through this together?'**

'**I promise.' He said so endearingly, that she just couldn't help but believe him. 'Katie, always know, no matter what happens, I'm here for you. And who cares how many engagement rings he gives you, you are mine, and he cant take you away from me.'**

**Katie could feel her heart soar, as she listened to him she came across a realization, she was falling in love with Freddy Jones.**

'**Thanks Freddy. I am yours.' After a bit of comftorable silence, she said, 'I need to go shoe shopping today, so I'm going to take Summer shopping, why don't you hang out with Zach, and we can get together somewhere for dinner or something, okay?'**

'**Sounds great to me, I'll talk to you later, have your cell with you.' **

'**Sure.'**

'**Bye.'**

'**Bye.'**

**Katie hung up, and sat there on her bed for a moment thinking about Freddy. She couldn't believe how lucky she was to have him. Just as the thought of what Marta had said started to come up in her head, Katie decided to change. She went into her closet and started looking through her clothes. She pulled out a long sleeved, white shit that looked like it had a black t- shirt pulled over it that said Something Corporate on it. She then pulled on a black mini skirt. She walked out of her room and saw Summer lying on her bed.**

'**Hello to you too.' She said. Summer just looked at her smiling. Katie had never seen Summer quite this happy. Sure she had had her share of good times, but Summer was different today, she looked like nothing could upset her. 'Want to tell me what happened with you two?'**

'**Oh ya, well...**

**_Flashback_**

_**Zach comes out of the basement. He just left Freddy there to mourn. He needed it. As he came out he leaned against the nearest wall and brought his hand to his face. He was still shaking with tears. Summer went over to him and pulled him into a firm, but not painful hug.**_

'_**You okay?' she asked.**_

'_**No, but I think I will be.' He looked at her. She was holding back tears, trying to be strong for him. He opened and closed him mouth, as if he was about to say something, but then decided not to. He just pulled her into another hug.**_

'_**Give me your keys, I'm going to see you home.' Said Summer. He didn't argue. From years of knowing her, he knew one thing; don't even bother trying to argue with Summer Hathaway.**_

_**They walked out, and she drove all the way to his house, and after pulling into the garage, she took him up through his house and into his room. His room was a lot like Freddy's except his entire room, including the ceiling, was covered in posters, and newspaper clips of the band and such. In the far corner were all the guitars that he had collected over the years.**_

_**Summer took him to his bed and lie him down, but he got right back up. He pulled her in and began to kiss her softly on the lips. Nothing forceful, just light, and sweat. Summer, didn't object in the least. After a few minute's he pulled away, put his hand on her face and said, 'I love you.' She looked at him for a second and then said, 'I love you too.' He just smiled and pulled her back into the kiss. That was when Summer pulled him down onto the bed, and started to take his shirt off.**_

'_**Are you sure about this?' he asked in complete sincerity.**_

'_**Just the fact you bothered to ask, makes me all the more sure.' She said.**_

**_End Flashback_**

... '**And the rest is history.' Said Summer with a dreamy look.**

'**Wow, I'm so happy for you two. What did you do this morning?' asked Katie.**

'**Well he woke me up with breakfast in bed, and then we just lied there talking about everything, and nothing.'**

'**Well, today, you and I are going shopping, and then we are meeting Zach and Freddy for dinner somewhere.'**

'**That sounds great. Yeah, we haven't had a day of shopping in awhile.' Said Summer. Katie just pulled on her converse flip-flops, and they were out the door and to the garage where they got Katie's red mini cooper with the white top. Then they were off speeding to the mall.**

****

**Freddy was at Zach's about an hour after his call to Katie. He was called Zach who told him to just come over in like a half an hour. Freddy just walked up to Zach's room and sat in his beanbag chair, while Zach was in the bathroom. The great thing about their group was that their parents never seemed to be home. Zach's parents were on their second honeymoon, while his older brother had already left for college. Zach came out of the bathroom and when he noticed Freddy there, he jumped.**

'**Jesus man, you scared me.' Said Zach.**

'**Sorry, dude. Anyway what's up?' asked Freddy.**

'**Nothing really, what's up with you and Katie hu?' asked Zach.**

'**That's kind of complicated.' Said Freddy expecting him to drop it.**

'**Yeah, in all the year's I've known you, how many times have you gotten away with you answers that aren't really answers?'**

**Freddy just shrugged. 'Okay, no need to give me the third degree. It's like, we're going out, but we're not. Like she's my girlfriend but no one knows about it.'**

'**Hate to break it to you dude, but everyone knows, its not that hard to tell. Sneaking off to the kitchen for long periods of time, flirting in the pool, grinding, all the signs point to a serious relationship.'**

'**Okay fine, so what's up with you and Summer?' said Freddy accusingly. He wasn't about to let Zach get away with interrogating him, without interrogating back. He also noticed that the very mention of her name put the biggest smile on Zach's face. **

'**Well, she's unlike any person I've known. She's just perfect. I've known her pretty much all my life, but I've never felt like this for her or anyone before. Remember when I thought I was in love with that blonde chick Samantha Peterson? Well now I know I wasn't because I love Summer, and I never felt like this for any other girl.' He ended with the same smile that was on his face before when Freddy mentioned her name.**

'**Wow dude, your definitely in love. I've never heard you talk like this.' Said Freddy amazed. 'So did you tell Summer?'**

'**Yeah, we were here, and I kissed her and told her, and then we...' he just smiled all the more.**

'**Are you serious?' Freddy was shocked. Not only did he not expect this from Summer, he was just as in shock over Zach. 'Wow dude, that's like really serious. I know you, and I know that you wouldn't ever do anything like that unless you were sure. Oh my god, can I be best man and godfather?'**

'**Wo dude, chill, we're not getting married... yet.' He just smiled more at the thought.**

'**Okay man, so I told Katie that we would meet them tonight for dinner, so what do you want to do before that, and I'm not sitting here and talking about Summer all day.'**

'**Um, we could go ad see a movie I guess, what's out?'**

'**I have no idea. We could go and see that movie Open Water or something. The one about the sharks.'**

'**Sure, lets go.'**

**They really didn't care about times. They just left for the nearest movie theater and got the next movie. Meanwhile, Katie and Summer were doing some serious shopping. They had already been to forever 21, the skate shop, and food court, and Strawberry's. Now Summer was dragging Katie into Victoria Secret to buy new underwear as a "Just in case" situation, which meant that Summer was staying the night at Zach's, and we all know what that meant.**

**After a bunch of serious debating, and picking out the sexiest outfits, they finally left the store with yet another bad to way them down.**

**In mid shopping they came across someone they didn't really want to see. A tall good-looking guy, who quick as he saw them, rushed over.**

'**Hey ladies looking sharp today, damn.' You could tell instantly that he was an egocentric guy that seemed to have always gotten what, or who, he wanted. He was tall, a bit taller than Freddy, was skinny, but built, had sandy blonde hair and piercing blue eyes that most girls swooned over.**

'**Go away Tye, we really don't want to have to deal with you, and your bullshit right now.' Said Katie. Tye was Summer's ex- boyfriend that on top of hitting on all of her friends had cheated on her with the easiest slut he could find.**

'**Aw Katie, let Summer speak on her own behalf, I'm sure she doesn't mind seeing me.' He looked with his intense gaze not at Summer's face, but at her chest, and then worked his eyes down her legs.**

'**Fuck off Tye. I don't need this from anyone, and especially not from you.' She turned and they began to walk away, when all of a sudden Tye forcefully grabbed her arm so that it hurt.**

'**Ow, what the hell, let me go.' Said Summer.**

'**Don't you dare turn your back on me, bitch. I get what I want, don't even thinking of leaving.' Summer looked in his eyes. They were blazing with outrage. She hated him for what he did to her. She wasn't going to take this crap. She quickly and without warning kneed him where the sun don't shine and walked out of the mall with Katie, who was as proud as anything of her friend.**

'**Wow Katie, that was sweat.' Said Katie.**

**Summer just laughed and said. 'Well he definitely deserved it.'**

**By then it was about 4:30 so Katie decided to call Freddy.**

'**Hello?' said Freddy.**

'**Hey love, it's me.' Said Katie. 'Where do you guy's want to go for dinner?'**

'**Well, se sure don't want seafood, that's for sure.' Said Freddy.**

'**Hu?'**

'**We just saw that movie Open Water. Scared the both of us shitless.' Laughed Freddy. 'But that's okay, I know you don't like seafood and isn't Summer a vegetarian anyway?'**

'**Yes.' Said a new voice in the background that Katie knew was Zach's.**

'**Well, we could go for Italian I guess.' Suggested Freddy.**

'**I dunno, I'm kinda in the mood for something spicy. How bout Chinese?' said Katie.**

'**Ya there's this new place called Pin Ang or something. I'm not sure if it's Chinese but it's Asian or something.'**

'**Hey Summer how dose Asian sound?' Summer just nodded.**

'**Summer's game, so gimmie the address, and we'll meet you there.' Said Katie, and after she got the address, they were off.**

****

**Another chapter is finished! Yay! Wow I feel special. I'm not sure whether or not to keep the Tye character. He's pretty much a test run in the story. I'm not sure if this puts a too much guy trouble look on their lives, and makes it unrealistic.**

**So what is this secret that no one knows about Katie?**

**Things I might do for the next chapter (give me pointer's): **

**A. Marta plot's with someone to break up Katie and Freddy.**

**B. We find out Katie's secret.**

**C. Hellsborne find's out about Katie and Freddy.**

**D. An even worse appearance made by Tye.**

**And to all people I think we all have our bad day's, and so chocolatequeen has made her apology's so I think we can forgive and forget once and awhile, so this should be one of those times, especially since she had made it clear she actually likes my fic! Wow, I feel loved!**

**Thank You Dearly To:**

**Roisin: I hope you like it!**

**Ella Potter: I love Katie/ Freddy too; they're like my favorite couple ever!**

**SiennaR79: I try and make it as real as possible, but still have an edge of a love story.**

**t.i.n.k.a.h.h.b.e.l.l. - I love getting reviews and I'll try to put as many chapters' up as I can.**

**Nishia- okokok luv u too!**

**Kristi- I LOVE NEW PEOPLE!**

**Tmrwspromise- I know. They are everything I hate about people. And sorry I hade to kill Dewey it got Summer and Zach together!**

**Banana4422- they are like 16 maybe 17. What do you think they should be?**

**Nanners- 77- I always love getting new readers!**

**Lilstrummrgrl527- he is a big meanie! If anyone is really like him, they should drop off the face of the earth.**

**Kittygal- Marta has made her not so beloved appearance. I really don't like her; she didn't seem like the rock type with her confident 'Christina Aguilera'**

**Sandy- Pandy- I LOVE COOKIES!**

**Allyon**

**Miss mills- haha dually noted, and you never know...**

**Indiependent- this one is longer than the last, and hopefully better**

**Kat L.**

**K.**

**wiseoldman- I like the way you think, you truly are a wise old man! Ha ha!**

**Tmrwspromise- thanks Hun!**

**Demon gal- liking your reviews, they give my life meaning I swear, keep 'em up!**

**Angel- I hope I'm getting them up sooner!**

**Megaroony- I seriously have spelling issues**

**BlackFloyd03- thanks so much! I'll keep that in mind**

**JustVisitingUKgirl- Halo is the best!**

**ShortStuff1- thanks!**

**Aiteane- I guess its good to take the good reviews as well as the bad.**

**RockinBassGurl- You'll always be my first reviewer!**

**Kitkat47**

**MarysueH8tr- cool name**

**Blondie0276**

**TriforceofWisdom- Avril should drop off the earth**

**Audi katia- I hope this story is past potential**

**Princess642- I need lots of spelling lessons**

**CuTe AnGeLs**

**Flatfoot- 92**


	12. Katies Problem That Can't Be Solved

After a fabulous dinner, they all went to their not so respectful houses. Summer went to Zack's and Katie went to Freddy's. Katie and Freddy just sat around talking about mainly Summer and Zack, and how they should have been together such a long time ago. Eventually they ended up just sitting on the couch in comfortable silence. Katie had her head of Freddy's shoulder, and Freddy rested his on Katie's head. Eventually, the both of them just fell asleep.

The next morning they were woken by Katie's cell phone ringing.

'Who is it?' she asked.

'Katharine, where are you?' said a voice that she wasn't so happy to be hearing.

'Hellsborne? What the hell do you want?' said Katie.

'I'm in front of your house. Come out this instant we need to talk.' He was very mad sounding, but Katie didn't care. She thought about what he said for a moment _then_ she began to worry.

'Why the hell are you at my house?' she yelled.

'Now, now Katie, Your father sent you an email saying that we were going to begin to plan everything.

'Shut the fuck up Hellsborne. We are NOT getting married, so there is no point in even thinking about planning a date. As for where I am, I don't think I want to tell you.' With that she hung up and turned off her phone.

'What was that about?' asked Freddy groggily.

'Oh nothing. Hellsborne just wanted to plan a date. He can go and shove it.' Said Katie.

'Well just make sure he doesn't find out where you are, that would cause way more problems for you.' Said Freddy. She smiled at him thinking about how lucky she was to have him. She pulled him down by his shirt and began kissing him.

'So, what do you want to do today?' asked Freddy in between kisses.

'I dunno, we should probably eat something then figure it out from there.' Said Katie.

'Okay, I call waffles!' yelled Freddy and made a mad dash for the kitchen.

"Only he would be so excited over waffles." Thought Katie.

After a not so healthy breakfast of waffles stacked with whipped cream and strawberries and a few chocolate chips, they decided they should do the whole back to school shopping thing.

In a few weeks it was back to Horace Green High, one of the most prestigious and evil schools made by man. There, they had to suffer through not only math, but, to Katie, a theology class biased on sexism. They were taught on how women must follow their husbands or suffer eternal damnation, or something like that.

After a few quick stops at Staples, Best Buy, and the Apple store, they had almost all they needed for the year; paper, pencils, about 30 CD's with very explicit lyrics to piss off the teachers. Yes, the next senior's to attend Horace Green High would not have another exceptionally boring year.

While looking for some CD's and other crap in Strawberries, whom did Freddy run into other than the infamous Marta?

'Oh Freddy!' she squealed so loud that Freddy thought that he jumped out of his skin. 'What are you doing here?' she asked sugary sweetly.

'Um… I'm shopping for back to school stuff with Katie, what are you doing here?' at the mention of Katie's name Marta's smile dropped a notch, but she quickly recovered.

'Oh, the same, but I don't see Katie here, maybe she ditched you, you can just come with me then!' she squeaked.

'Um, thanks but no thanks, she's looking at computer games, um… Halo to be exact.' He said he was quickly running through his head how he could escape without hurting her feelings.

'Oh, those games are so violent, Katie was never really much of a girl, she always liked to just hang around with the boys. Did you know that like a lot of the girls who do that like become lesbians or something?' said Marta as if that was a very interesting fact.

'Oh well, I don't think Katie's a lesbian.' He said. 'Quite the opposite actually.'

As if on queue, Katie ran over and gave him a hug, 'Hey I found the game, I was thinking that I could charge it on my dad's credit card and we can go back to your place tonight and play… Oh, hey Marta I didn't see you there.'

Marta gave her a pained smile, 'Yeah well, I'll see you later Freddy, bye Katie.' She sauntered off with a very evil look in her eyes.

'Well, I really think she hates me. And I really don't give a fuck.' Said Katie, 'She really has some major issues that need to be resolved.' Freddy smiled at her.

'I'm so glad I have you.'

'Awe thanks.' Said Katie. He leaned forward and gave her a kiss.

'Hey, tomorrow I'm going to go out with Zack. He said he wanted to do something or something.' Said Freddy.

'Okay, that'll give me and Summer some time to do the clothes shopping thing.' They paid and left. Instead of going out to eat for the millionth time, they went grocery shopping for fun. As strange as it may seem, they found it very enjoyable to go through the huge place and pick whatever food they wanted.

'Its like my great aunt Agnes said,' said Katie, 'You learn a lot about a man by what food he buys and what shoe size he is.'

'You have a great aunt named Agnes?' asked Freddy.

'No, but it would be very funny if I did.' Laughed Freddy.

Upon getting home, they went to the kitchen and began cooking. That is, Freddy started to cook while Katie just watched and taste tested. By the time he was done, they had a fabulous looking dinner of mashed potatoes, roasted Cornish hens, and a lovely salad.

'It still surprises me that you can cook.' Said Katie. 'Shall I open a bottle of wine. Don't worry I don't intend to get ass drunk or anything, just a bottle to get a lovely tipsy.' Laughed Katie. Freddy had been getting worried about her drinking habits. After he mother died in 5th grade she had started drinking, and was heavily drinking by 6th. She got out of it luckily by seventh, but then began smoking in 8th. Freddy felt the most terrible about all of this because every time she developed one of these habits, the starting cause was because he had let her try them.

Now they always joked that she might be a genius, but instead he had helped her kill all her brain cells. However funny the jokes were, he was still worried she would become depressed again and start the 3rd horrible habit that he never had introduced but she had inflicted on herself. He still remembered the time their sophomore year that he had found out and his entire world seemed to come crashing in on him.

_Flashback- sophomore year_

_It was one of those days that you knew something bad was happening, that you would look outside and see the pouring rain and become depressed. In his gut Freddy had known for a while there was something wrong with Katie. That his best friend was not all right. She put on a façade that the depressants were helping, but Freddy knew they weren't. When no one else was looking during school, he had seen her look out the window with the saddest expression he had ever seen. _

_So here he was outside her window knocking to get in. he tried to open it and to his surprise it was open. He opened the window and called softly in the room, 'Katie? 'He looked over and saw he lying on her bead with her ipod on. He heard Finch playing from where he stood. He paused a moment and was amazed by what she was wearing. An actual black tank top. He didn't know she even owned one, her outfits were usually long sleeves, and sweat shirts. He looked closer at her arms, there was something there he hadn't noticed before. Deep, very deep, red gashes on her arms. Over the next few seconds, he thought to himself all the ways they could possibly have come to be there, but he knew. _

_They were most definitely self- inflicted. He was about to touch her arm when her eyes flew open and she saw him there. She saw him look from her to her arms and she pulled on a sweatshirt as quick as lightning, hoping he hadn't seen._

'_Um Freddy, what are you doing here?' she asked._

'_Katie what was that on your arms?' he asked._

'_What was what?' she was trying to be innocent trying to make him think he had been seeing things, but Freddy knew he had 20/20 vision or maybe better._

'_Katie don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about. Why do you have those cuts on your arms? When… why?' he was at a loss for words, Katie, his best friend, his number one confidant, was a cutter. _

'_Okay Freddy, calm down. Just forget you ever saw anything. I don't need or want any of your help or pity, so just don't.'_

'_Don't what? Don't care about you or what your doing? Well I'm sorry Katie, I really am but I will not just sit idly by knowing your hurting yourself.'_

_Katie didn't say anything or even move, she just stood there._

'_Katie, why would you do that?'_

'_Why? Why would I do this, hmm lets just see, my mother is dead my father is as good as dead, always off on some god damn business trip, not giving two fucking cares about me, no one likes me Freddy, I know you don't think that's true but it is, I am entirely worthless. There are times when I think I'm actually dead and that this is my eternal hell. That I'm damned to this fucking life forever. But then when I cut, I can feel. I can tell that I am alive, and I can feel something, anything.'_

_With that Katie broke down and began to cry, cry like Freddy had never seen her cry before, and from that moment on he had sworn to always be there for her, and to make her see, there was indeed something for her to live for._

_End flashback_

So here they were, 2 years later, and as far as Freddy knew, they were as happy as ever. But little did he know, that Katie was spiraling down once more, to a place she thought she would never get out of.

Summer and Zack couldn't be happier. They were both in each other's arms. A place they had always longed for but never actually had the guts to get to.

'When are you parents back?' asked Summer.

'Today. I wish they wouldn't though. Bet you 5 bucks they give me a hug then tell me to clean my room or something.' Joked Zack.

'I think you don't give them enough credit. They try, don't they? I mean the can't possibly be so bad on purpose.'

'You never know.'

'Oh my god, school is on Monday. This fucking blows.' Said Summer.

'I think I'm a bad influence on you. Your swearing and everything now.' Laughed Zack. Just then Summer's cell rang.

'Hello?' she said, not recognizing the number.

'Summer where the fuck are you?' said a voice she didn't need to hear.

'Tye, how the hell did you get this number? You know what, never mind I don't care. Fuck off and never come near me again.'

'If I find you and your with that fucking Zack, I will fucking kill him.' He said.

'Bite me.' Said Summer and hung up the phone.

'Well that was a nice conversation.' Said Zack sarcastically.

'Yeah, how did you tell? That was Tye. Remember him?' he was that jackass that I broke up with.'

'Why? Not that I'm complaining or anything.'

'He was all like controlling. The type that I think would end up becoming abusive and shit.' She tried to look like she didn't care, but there was a noticeable amount of fear in her eyes.

'Hey,' he said cupping her chin to look up at him. 'don't worry. I will never let him get near you.' He pulled her in and they shared a kiss that neither of them tired.

'We need to get outta here before your parents come home.' Said Summer.

'Yeah where do you wanna go?' asked Zack.

'Well if it was up to me, I wouldn't move ever again. But since that won't happen, I dunno. We definitely can't go back to my house, my mom will be there.'

'Where dose she think you've been all this time?'

'She doesn't care as long as she doesn't know I've been gone, it doesn't bother her. She's one of those fake mothers, the room parent type. Susey home- maker, Stepford wives sort of mother.' Summer smiled. 'Lets just go to the dock, we can get pizza and ice cream and with summer lasted forever.'

'Sounds like a plan.' said Zack, giving Summer a kiss on the forehead.

**So I am truly the sorriest person in the world for not updating soon enough. I had to get a new computer cause my other broke, and it took a while to get the files from one to the other. Also i had the worst writers block ever.**

**Anyway, how's the story? parts of it might have been me still in my writers block dilemma.**

**Katie's problem is here to stay so that isn't debatable, but the whole Zack/Summer/Tye triangle thing is up for debate. Is it too stupid? I'm going to try and update asap but i don't know when I'll be able too, i enjoy the story, so please don't flame me!!**


	13. Katies Problem That Can't Be Solvedredon...

**For a disclaimer look at the 1st chapter.**

**I know that its taking my forever to update, and I'm just putting a new ending on one of the chapters, but I really have been buried w/ school work. I PROMISE that I'm not abandoning the story, but I'm having midterms and shit to I'm soo stressed, but I will try and write more.**

After a fabulous dinner, they all went to their not so respectful houses. Summer went to Zack's and Katie went to Freddy's. Katie and Freddy just sat around talking about mainly Summer and Zack, and how they should have been together such a long time ago. Eventually they ended up just sitting on the couch in comfortable silence. Katie had her head of Freddy's shoulder, and Freddy rested his on Katie's head. Eventually, the both of them just fell asleep.

The next morning they were woken by Katie's cell phone ringing.

'Who is it?' she answered.

'Katharine, where are you?' said a voice that she wasn't so happy to be hearing.

'Hellsborne? What the hell do you want?' said Katie.

'I'm in front of your house. Come out this instant we need to talk.' He was very mad sounding, but Katie didn't care. She thought about what he said for a moment _then_ she began to worry.

'Why the hell are you at my house?' she yelled.

'Now, now Katie, Your father sent you an email saying that we were going to begin to plan a date.'

'Shut the fuck up Hellsborne. We are NOT getting married, so there is no point in even thinking about planning a date. As for where I am, I don't think I want to tell you.' With that she hung up and turned off her phone.

'What was that about?' asked Freddy groggily.

'Oh nothing. Hellsborne just wanted to plan a date. He can go and shove it.' Said Katie.

'Well just make sure he doesn't find out where you are, that would cause way more problems for you.' Said Freddy. She smiled at him thinking about how lucky she was to have him. She pulled him down by his shirt and began kissing him.

'So, what do you want to do today?' asked Freddy in between kisses.

'I dunno, we should probably eat something then figure it out from there.' Said Katie.

'Okay, I call waffles!' yelled Freddy and made a mad dash for the kitchen.

"Only he would be so excited over waffles." Thought Katie.

After a not so healthy breakfast of waffles stacked with whipped cream and strawberries and a few chocolate chips, they decided they should do the whole back to school shopping thing.

In a few weeks it was back to Horace Green High, one of the most prestigious and evil schools made by man. There, they had to suffer through not only math, but, to Katie, a theology class biased on sexism. They were taught on how women must follow their husbands or suffer eternal damnation, or something like that.

After a few quick stops at Staples, Best Buy, and the Apple store, they had almost all they needed for the year; paper, pencils, about 30 CD's with very explicit lyrics to piss off the teachers. Yes, the next senior's to attend Horace Green High would not have another exceptionally boring year.

While looking for some CD's and other crap in Strawberries, whom did Freddy run into other than the infamous Marta?

'Oh Freddy!' she squealed so loud that Freddy thought that he jumped out of his skin. 'What are you doing here?' she asked sugary sweetly.

'Um… I'm shopping for back to school stuff with Katie, what are you doing here?' at the mention of Katie's name Marta's smile dropped a notch, but she quickly recovered.

'Oh, the same, but I don't see Katie here, maybe she ditched you, you can just come with me then!' she squeaked.

'Um, thanks but no thanks, she's looking at computer games, um… Halo to be exact.' He said he was quickly running through his head how he could escape without hurting her feelings.

'Oh, those games are so violent, Katie was never really much of a girl, she always liked to just hang around with the boys. Did you know that like a lot of the girls who do that like become lesbians or something?' said Marta as if that was a very interesting fact.

'Oh well, I don't think Katie's a lesbian.' He said. 'Quite the opposite actually.'

As if on queue, Katie ran over and gave him a hug, 'Hey I found the game, I was thinking that I could charge it on my dad's credit card and we can go back to your place tonight and play… Oh, hey Marta I didn't see you there.'

Marta gave her a pained smile, 'Yeah well, I'll see you later Freddy, bye Katie.' She sauntered off with a very evil look in her eyes.

'Well, I really think she hates me. And I really don't give a fuck.' Said Katie, 'She really has some major issues that need to be resolved.' Freddy smiled at her.

'I'm so glad I have you.'

'Awe thanks.' Said Katie. He leaned forward and gave her a kiss.

'Hey, tomorrow I'm going to go out with Zack. He said he wanted to do something or something.' Said Freddy.

'Okay, that'll give me and Summer some time to do the clothes shopping thing.' They paid and left. Instead of going out to eat for the millionth time, they went grocery shopping for fun. As strange as it may seem, they found it very enjoyable to go through the huge place and pick whatever food they wanted.

'Its like my great aunt Agnes said,' said Katie, 'You learn a lot about a man by what food he buys and what shoe size he is.'

'You have a great aunt named Agnes?' asked Freddy.

'No, but it would be very funny if I did.' Laughed Freddy.

Upon getting home, they went to the kitchen and began cooking. That is, Freddy started to cook while Katie just watched and taste tested. By the time he was done, they had a fabulous looking dinner of mashed potatoes, roasted Cornish hens, and a lovely salad.

'It still surprises me that you can cook.' Said Katie. 'Shall I open a bottle of wine. Don't worry I don't intend to get ass drunk or anything, just a bottle to get a lovely tipsy.' Laughed Katie. Freddy had been getting worried about her drinking habits. After her mother died in 5th grade she had started drinking, and was heavily drinking by 6th. She got out of it luckily by seventh, but then began smoking in 8th. Freddy felt the most terrible about all of this because every time she developed one of these habits, the starting cause was because he had let her try them.

Now they always joked that she might be a genius, but instead he had helped her kill all her brain cells. However funny the jokes were, he was still worried she would become depressed again and start the 3rd horrible habit that he never had introduced but she had inflicted on herself. He still remembered the time their sophomore year that he had found out and his entire world seemed to come crashing in on him.

Flashback- sophomore year 

_It was one of those days that you knew something bad was happening, that you would look outside and see the pouring rain and become depressed. In his gut Freddy had known for a while there was something wrong with Katie. That his best friend was not all right. She put on a façade that the depressants were helping, but Freddy knew they weren't. When no one else was looking during school, he had seen her look out the window with the saddest expression he had ever seen. _

_So here he was outside her window knocking to get in. he tried to open it and to his surprise it was open. He opened the window and called softly in the room, 'Katie? 'He looked over and saw he lying on her bead with her ipod on. He heard Finch playing from where he stood. He paused a moment and was amazed by what she was wearing. An actual black tank top. He didn't know she even owned one, her outfits were usually long sleeves, and sweat shirts. He looked closer at her arms, there was something there he hadn't noticed before. Deep, very deep, red gashes on her arms. Over the next few seconds, he thought to himself all the ways they could possibly have come to be there, but he knew. _

_They were most definitely self- inflicted. He was about to touch her arm when her eyes flew open and she saw him there. She saw him look from her to her arms and she pulled on a sweatshirt as quick as lightning, hoping he hadn't seen._

'_Um Freddy, what are you doing here?' she asked._

'_Katie what was that on your arms?' he asked._

'_What was what?' she was trying to be innocent trying to make him think he had been seeing things, but Freddy knew he had 20/20 vision or maybe better._

'_Katie don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about. Why do you have those cuts on your arms? When… why?' he was at a loss for words, Katie, his best friend, his number one confidant, was a cutter. _

'_Okay Freddy, calm down. Just forget you ever saw anything. I don't need or want any of your help or pity, so just don't.'_

'_Don't what? Don't care about you or what your doing? Well I'm sorry Katie, I really am but I will not just sit idly by knowing your hurting yourself.'_

_Katie didn't say anything or even move, she just stood there._

'_Katie, why would you do that?'_

'_Why? Why would I do this, hmm lets just see, my mother is dead my father is as good as dead, always off on some god damn business trip, not giving two fucking cares about me, no one likes me Freddy, I know you don't think that's true but it is, I am entirely worthless. There are times when I think I'm actually dead and that this is my eternal hell. That I'm damned to this fucking life forever. But then when I cut, I can feel. I can tell that I am alive, and I can feel something, anything.'_

_With that Katie broke down and began to cry, cry like Freddy had never seen her cry before, and from that moment on he had sworn to always be there for her, and to make her see, there was indeed something for her to live for._

_End flashback_

So here they were, 2 years later, and as far as Freddy knew, they were as happy as ever. But little did he know, that Katie was spiraling down once more, to a place she thought she would never get out of.

Summer and Zack couldn't be happier. They were both in each other's arms. A place they had always longed for but never actually had the guts to get to.

'When are you parents back?' asked Summer.

'Today. I wish they wouldn't though. Bet you 5 bucks they give me a hug then tell me to clean my room or something.' Joked Zack.

'I think you don't give them enough credit. They try, don't they? I mean the can't possibly be so bad on purpose.'

'You never know.'

'Oh my god, school is on Monday. This fucking blows.' Said Summer.

'I think I'm a bad influence on you. Your swearing and everything now.' Laughed Zack. Just then Summer's cell rang.

'Hello?' she said, not recognizing the number.

'Summer where the fuck are you?' said a voice she didn't need to hear.

'Tye, how the hell did you get this number? You know what, never mind I don't care. Fuck off and never come near me again.'

'If I find you and your with that fucking Zack, I will fucking kill him.' He said.

'Bite me.' Said Summer and hung up the phone.

'Well that was a nice conversation.' Said Zack sarcastically.

'Yeah, how did you tell? That was Tye. Remember him?' he was that jackass that I broke up with.'

'Why did u break up with him? Not that I'm complaining or anything.'

'He was all like controlling. The type that I thought would end up becoming abusive and shit.' She tried to look like she didn't care, but there was a noticeable amount of fear in her eyes.

'Hey,' he said cupping her chin to look up at him. 'Don't worry. I will never let him get near you.' He pulled her in and they shared a kiss that neither of them tired.

'We need to get outta here before your parents come home.' Said Summer.

'Yeah where do you want to go?' asked Zack.

'I dunno, lets like drive somewhere with a bunch of food and chill. My idea of heaven!' smiled Summer. They got dressed and went down to the nearby food mart and bought a bunch of foods. They got Cheedo's, goldfish, ripple potato chips, diet Pepsi, Red Bull, gummy worms (regular and sour); the works. They were leaving when they heard a voice calling to them from the parking lot.

'HEY!' they turned and Summer let out an annoyed sigh that was laced with fear.

'Summer! Where the fuck have you been?' Tye yelled. When he was in a rage like this, he was quite terrifying.

'What the hell do you care?' Summer said, masking her fear. 'I, unlike you have been out with the person I love, not following after an ex like some dumb shit.' Zack snickered behind her.

'Oh yeah, what the fuck are you laughing at playboy? You think this little slut is cute, hu?' there was a faint stench of alcohol coming from his breath, and he looked a little dazed, but booze was no excuse to Zack for acting like this.

'Hey, lets watch it eh? You don EVER talk like that to her again, now why don't you fuck off, man. Go and sober up.' Zack said and began to lead Summer to the car.

However, Tye wasn't a passive aggressive person. He walked over to Zack, pulled him to face him, and punched him across the face. Then, when Zack had hit the pavement walked over to Summer and backhanded her.

'You won't ever get away from me.' He whispered in her ear.

Zack by then had gotten up. He used the same move as Tye, except that having the advantage of not being drunk, and being fueled by rage, he was able to nock Tye out cold.

I know that I already had this chapter up and everything but I thought the end was total crap so I tried to fix it. I think it's a lot better now.

-

The CheezHead- I like your review, harsh criticism with the right amount of flattery. Ha ha, thanks for the review! On a not as thankful note, I don't think there is anything cliché about cutting and that it's a serious problem that no one can say that some "type" of person does.

Starauthor23- lol, nice connetion to SoR!

Riely Minnamino- I'M A FAV!

Ella Potter- Thanks for the encouragement!

Jaleo- Good to know the love triangle is okay w/ SOMEONE!

Robyn- I was thinking something along those lines, but I am trying not to be too cliché. Then again things wouldn't be cliché if it didn't work and then was coppied a million times!

Artpixie37- I hope you liked the secret!

Katie-buggz888- I really don't know what you mean by "add to this story" like update, or that I need to add more details or something?

t.i.n.k.e.r.b.e.l.l- Awww, that's sooo sweat! By the way I do live in the northern hemisphere, New England actually.

Ashley09- Thanks! I was thinking something along those lines, but then I thought of how she's petrified of what her father might do, so while he's gone I don't think that she would risk it.


End file.
